You re my destiny
by VMTSTAR
Summary: Esta es una historia en un universo alterno, ¿Que pasa cuando un día starish y quartate night se enfrentan a su destino y conocen a 9 chicas que son nada más ni nada menos que Girls Generation? Lo se se escucha un poco raro pero espero la disfruten y le den una oportunidad, no se arrepentirán (o eso espero). [EN PAUSA]
1. Chapter 1

Tokiya Pov

Todos estábamos reunidos en la sala, algunos platicaban sobre sus actividades del día, mientras que otros hablaban sobre cosas triviales, yo simplemente estaba tomando el té hasta que Otoya me llamo.

-Tokiya! Vi tu comercial para el nuevo shampoo que van a sacar, estuvo genial!.

-Oh es verdad yo también lo vi – dijo Syo

-Es verdad, estuviste genial Icchi-kun – dijo Ren

-Gracias chicos.

-Waa yo también quiero hacer un comercial, hace mucho que no hago uno – dijo Cecil

-Eso debe de ser por que últimamente has estado ocupado con las clases de baile – dijo Masato

-Lo se, pero bueno es un alivio que ya mejore bastante y ya no voy a tener practicas tan seguido

-Es verdad has mejorado bastante Cecil – dijo Natsuki

-Aun así te falta mucho por aprender – dijo Camus

-Si pero ya no es tanto como antes

\- Es verdad, no solo Cecil ha mejorado mucho sino todos los miembros de STARISH, no es así chicos? – dijo Reiji volteando a ver a sus compañeros de QUARTATE NIGHT los cuales solo lo ignoraron.

-Oigan no me ignoren háganme caso!

Todos se empezaron a reír, yo solo sonreí, ya estaba acostumbrado a estar con ellos, después de el debut de STARISH y la competencia con Heavens se puede decir que me siento más cómodo y cercano a ellos.

En eso la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Nanami.

-Hola chicos, hee bueno el director me pidió que le avisara que nos quiere ver en su oficina a todos.

-Hee a todos? Que querrá decirnos Shining? – dijo Reiji

Todos nos quedamos pensando pero al final nos levantamos y fuimos a la oficina del director

-Chiiiicoooos!, Miss Nanami! – dijo Shining

-Director sucede algo malo?

-Noooooo, es todo lo contrario, díganme alguna vez han escuchado de la SM entretaiment?

Todos nos confundimos y por lo que me pude dar cuenta ninguno de nosotros sabia de que hablaba el director hasta que Camus hablo.

-Creo que una vez escuche de ella, es una empresa Coreana no?

-Siiiiiiiii, asi es Camus, el director de la empresa, Lee So Man es mi amigooooo por lo que me va a ayudar en un asunto

-Un asunto? – dijo Otoya

-Siiiii verán el k-pop ha alcanzado mucha fama en todo el mundo por lo cual quiero incrementar el j-pop, ustedes dos, QUARTATE NIGHT y STARISH, son mis grupos estrellas por lo cual le pedí el favor a So Man de que los recibiera de traineers allá.

-QUEEEEEEE?!

-Eso que quiere decir?

-Eso quiere decir que irán a Corea durante 5 meses para aprender más sobre lo que es ser un verdadero Idol, claro que no serán traineers como tal, ustedes serán los aprendices de el Grupo de la nación de Corea.

-El grupo de la nación?

-Si, así son reconocidas, ellas tienen mucho éxito y son totalmente profesionales, son uno de los mejores grupos de la SM Entrataiment, de hecho ellas ya debutaron aquí, les suena el nombre d Girls Generation?

-Creo que lo he escuchado antes…. – dijo Natsuki

-Bueno solo quería avisarles, A y miss Nanami

-Si Director?

-Usted también ira, y será aprendiz de la compositora de las chicas

\- hee aa si Director.

-Bien se van en 1 semana, estén preparados.

Salimos de la oficina y todos estábamos muy confundidos, tener que partir a Corea durante 5 meses y ser los aprendices de unas chica? Creo que esto es mentira.

Tiffany POV

HANA, DUL, SET Annyeonghaseyo So Nyuh Shi Dae mida!

Y con esa frase que decimos siempre fue como comenzamos a grabar el video message para nuestros Sone´s( los fans de snsd)

-Wooooooow ahora si estoy muy cansada – dijo Jessica

-Sica tu siempre estas cansada – dijo Hyoyeon

-yaaa no me molestes Kim Hyoyeon

-Violent Couple por favor no empiecen – dijo Taeyeon, nuestra líder

-Esta bien perdón Tae

-Aunque la verdad estoy de acuerdo con Jessica, ya son las 3 de la mañana y me siento muy cansada. – dijo Sunny

-Es verdad últimamente no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para descansar, hemos estado demasiado ocupadas – dijo Yoona

-si, pero miren el lado positivo, ya pronto terminaremos de grabar el MV para . y podremos descansar un poco- dijo Seohyun, nuestra Maknae (la más joven)

-Si, pero después de el video tendremos que seguir ensayando la coreografía y terminar de preparar todo para el comeback – dijo Yuri

-Si es verdad, pero saben hay algo que me emociona mucho chicas- dijo Sooyoung

-A si que es? – le conteste

-Que este año cumplimos 7 años como Girls Generation!

Todas sonreímos y nos reímos, nos pusimos feliz, por que es verdad hace 7 años debutamos como Girls Generation, la verdad es que ya nos conocíamos desde antes ya que todas fuimos traineers juntas, sin embargo al empezar a vivir juntas y ser Girls Generation nos hicimos demasiado unidas, ellas son mi familia.

Mientras que todas estábamos hablando de cómo íbamos a festejar nuestro séptimo aniversario, el CEO (director) de SM Entrataimen, So Man sunsenim entro al camerino.

-Chicas buen trabajo hoy

-Muchas gracias sunsenim

-Bueno pasaba para ver como les estaba yendo en los preparativos de su nuevo comeback y para darles una noticia.

-Que ocurre? – pregunto Tae

-Bueno pues verán hace algunos días un buen amigo de Japón, Sining Saotome quien es el director de la empresa Shining, me hizo una llamada y me pidió un gran favor, me pidió que recibiera a sus dos grupos estrella y los hiciera aprendices de los artistas que trabajan aquí.

-Enserio? Woow eso es genial tío – dijo Sunny la cual es sobrina de Lee So Man sunbenim

-Si así es, al principio no estaba seguro de aceptar pero creo que es una gran idea para que vengan más personas de otros lugares, pero bueno el caso es que al principio pensé en mandarlos con TVXQ sin embargo ellos son solo dos y los chicos que vienen son 11, así que pensé en ponerlos con Super Junior, pero ahorita ellos todavía no han preparado su comeback y además tienen muchas actividades por separado, así que decidí mejor asignárselos a ustedes.

-Quee? A nosotras

-Así es creo que es una gran oportunidad por que así aprenderán más sobre la cultura japonesa, después de todo ustedes también hicieron su debut en Japón hace 4 años y como se están alistando para su comeback ellos podrán seguir la vida de un idol del K-pop

-mmm ya veo, esta bien sunsenim, nosotras nos haremos cargo – dijo Sooyoung

-Bien, las dejo, sigan trabajando duro y los chicos llegaran en una semana, estén al pendiente

-Si sunsenim

-Hasta luego chicas.

Bueno, La verdad es que ninguna de nosotras nos esperábamos esto pero supongo que va a ser divertido ¿no?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Bueno verán soy nueva en fanfiction por lo que todavía no me acostumbro a esto de subir historias y el funcionamiento de la pág. Pero bueno, la verdad es que quería dar una pequeña introducción y escribir de como surgió esta idea desde el cap. anterior pero tuve problemitas y ya no pude hacerlo pero aquí va hahahahahaha, bueno como el nombre de mi usuario lo dice, yo soy sone, los sone somos los fans de snsd (girls generation) la verdad no se si las conozcan o no pero ellas son muy buenas en la música, les comparto un link con info sobre ellas:

. /wiki/Girls%27_Generation

Y bueno la verdad es que esta historia surgió ya que un día estaba viendo la nueva temporada de uta no prince-sama y como amo a los chicos pensé que seria bueno idea que cada uno tuviera un interés amoroso diferente y pensé ¿por que no mis queens? Y pues si es un poco loco pero espero les guste y ahora si aquí va el 2 cap.

Otoya POV

Los días habían pasado rápido desde que el Director nos había dado la noticia de que nos iríamos un tiempo a Corea del Sur, la verdad es que al principio nos sentíamos un poco confundidos, pero después pensamos que seria una buena oportunidad para aprender nuevas cosas, claro que habían sus excepciones.

-No creo que sea necesario que vaya a Corea y tenga que ser aprendiz de unas niñas

-Vamos Camus no creo que sea tan malo y puede que si aprendamos nuevas cosas – dijo Reiji

-No lo creo

Todos nos quedamos callados mientras que Rei-chan trataba de convencer a Camus y los demás integrantes de QUARTATE NIGHT de ir a Corea

-Bueno de todas formas es algo que Shining dijo y no lo podemos desobedecer

Despues de que Reiji dijera esto Camus gruño y siguió tomando su té.

-Aunque saben tengo mucha curiosidad sobre quienes son esas chicas – dijo Ren

-Es verdad no conocemos nada de ellas – dijo Syo

-Yo solo se poco de ellas, se que son muy famosas alrededor del mundo, pero la verdad nunca las he visto. – dijo Natsuki

-Y si son tan famosas ¿Por qué no sabemos nada de ellas? – dijo Cecil

-Bueno al principio tampoco sabíamos quienes eran AKB48 hasta que debutamos – dijo Ren

-La verdad es que esta semana tuve la intención de buscar algo sobre ellas pero no tuve tiempo - dijo Masato

\- Es verdad en toda esta semana no tuvimos tiempo ya que tuvimos que dejar todo listo antes de partir mañana

Todos nos volvimos a quedar callados hasta que….

-Chicos! – grito Haruka

-Haruka ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno verán se que mañana nos vamos a Corea y tanto ustedes como yo no sabemos nada de Girls Generation y su compositora, así que descargue una de sus canciones y encontré información de ellas.

-Enserio? Pues vamos a ver! – dijo Natsuki

-Okey miren esta es la canción con la que debutaron aquí en Japón hace 4 años se llama Genie

(les dejo el link de la canción, ellos no van a ver el video solo van a escuchar la canción. - watch?v=fYP_3QEb5Yk )

-Woow sus voces son muy buenas – Cecil

-Si, además de que la canción también es buena – dijo Tokiya

-Su compositora se llama Meroko Azuma, ha sido su compositora desde que ellas debutaron, hace 7 años… - dijo Haruka

-Hace 7 años? – dijo Syo

-Si así es, debutaron a los 10 años en Corea del Sur.

-Wooow – dijeron todos

-Y para todo esto cuantas chicas son? – dijo Ren

-Son 9 chicas, sus nombres son Taeyeon, quien es la líder, Jessica, Sunny, Tiffany, Hyoyeon, Yuri, Sooyoung, Yoona y la más chica es Seohyun.

-Ya veo, Bueno chicos yo creo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos a terminar de empacar y dormir, mañana nos espera un día muy agitado – dijo Tokiya

Todos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos, la verdad ahora que escuche su canción y sé un poco más de ellas creo que me entusiasma la idea de aprender de ellas, ya que se ve que son muy buenas, pero bueno ya mañana sabremos que pasa.

Taeyeon POV

-Así que mañana llegan esos chicos verdad? – dijo Jessica

-Si así es, según tengo entendido llegan mañana a medio día – dijo Seohyun

Estábamos en la sala de ensayo, habíamos ensayado todo el día la corografía, y ahora estábamos esperando a que Me-chan, nuestra compositora, llegara ya que quería hablar con nosotros.

-Buenas noches chicas! Como les fue en el entrenamiento el día d hoy? – dijo Meroko

-Me-chan! Muy bien, ya casi terminamos de aprendernos toda la coreografía – dijo Sunny

-Enserio? Woow que padre, bueno vine a hablarles sobre los chicos que llegan mañana

-Ohh esta bien te escuchamos – dijo Tiffany

-Bueno son dos grupos que uno de ellos ya son muy famosos en Japón y el otro apenas se están haciendo muy famosos, se llaman QUARTATE NIGHT y STARISH.

-Okey pero no entiendo, porque si uno de ellos ya es muy famoso, van a venir aquí? – dijo Sooyoung

-Bueno la verdad no sabría decírtelo Soo, supongo que su director tiene alguna razón para mandarlo aquí. Y bueno, en STARISH hay 7 integrantes, sus nombres son, Ittoki Otoya, Masato Hijirikawa, Natsuki Shinomiya, Tokiya Ichinose, Ren Jingūji, Syo Kurosu y Cecil Aijima. Y en QUARTATE NIGHT son 4, sus nombres son, Reiji Kotobuki, Ranmaru Kurosaki, Ai Mikaze y Camus.

-Hay algo que no entiendo, como es que les vamos a enseñar? – dijo Yuri

-Mañana cundo ellos lleguen y se instalen habrá una junta junto con ellos, su compositora, su director, nosotras y So Man sunsenim.

-Ya veo

-Bueno chicas las dejo, no se les olvide llegar mañana temprano a la sala de canto ya que les enseñare una nueva canción que viene incluida en su mini álbum, es la ultima de este.

-Okey

Meroko salio de la sala de ensayo y todas nos quedamos calladas hasta que Hyo hablo

-Oigan chicas como se imaginan que sean? Creen que sean guapos?

-Eso es lo de menos Hyo, espero que sean buenas personas, no quiero tener que aguantar a personas con mal carácter – dijo Jessica

-Hahahaha calmate Ice Princess, yo creo que serán buenas personas – dijo Sunny

-Bueno chicas dejémonos de charlas y hay que practicar una vez más antes de irnos a dormir.

-Si tae

Al día siguiente

Otoya POV

Acabábamos de llegar al aeropuerto de Incheon, woow si que era un aeropuerto genial.

-Saben ya me estoy comenzando a emocionar – dijo Natsuki

-Calmate Natsuki, que aun no conocemos Corea ni a las chicas. –dijo Ren

-Si pero aun así ya me emocione

Todos nos empezamos a reír y seguimos caminando hacia la salida

-Bueno chicos ahora iremos a donde se quedaran durante estos 5 meses, cada uno tendrá un departamento y estarán en el mismo edificio que el de Girls Generation, Miss Nanami, tu te quedaras en el departamento de la compositora de ellas, el cual también esta ahí.

-Okey Director

Nos subimos en las camionetas y nos dirigimos a los departamentos

-La ciudad se ve genial! – dijo Syo

Y es cierto, la verdad nunca pensé que Corea fuera tan hermoso, es parecido a Japón pero a la vez muy diferente, no puedo esperar por recorrer la Ciudad.

Llegamos a un edificio grande.

-Muy bien chicos este es el edifico, en el piso 5 estan sus departamentos junto con el de las chicas, me iré al hotel, unas camionetas vendrán por ustedes en 2 horas para llevarlos a la SM Entretaiment, nos veeeemoooos.

Entramos al edificio y nos fuimos al piso 5, todo se veía muy elegante.

-Esto se ve genial!, ya quiero llegar al departamento – dijo Cecil

Al llegar al piso 5 vimos 3 puertas, una a la izquierda otra a la derecha y una en medio, de la puerta de en medio salió una chica.

-Ustedes deben de ser los japoneses, mucho gusto yo soy Meroko Azuma y soy la compositora de las chicas mucho gusto.

Todos la saludamos y nos presentamos, después de esto ella volteo a ver a Haru-chan

-Muy bien, Haruka mi departamento esta en la parte de abajo, tu te quedaras conmigo, después de darles instrucciones a los chicos bajamos, vale?

-Si claro – dijo Haru-chan sonriendo

-Okey, miren el departamento de la izquierda es el de STARISH y el de la derecha es el de QUARTATE NIGHT es el de la derecha, este de en medio como pudieron darse cuenta es el de las chicas, estas son las llaves, espero que les gusten sus departamentos, en cada uno hay 5 habitaciones, los dejo para que se acomoden y nos vemos al rato, ven Haru-chan

\- Si, nos vemos al rato chicos

Entramos a nuestro departamento y nos quedamos con la boca abierta, todo se veía genial y muy elegante.

-Muy bien chicos, es hora de organizarnos – dijo Tokiya

-Hay 5 habitaciones, eso quiere decir que 3 pueden dormir solos y 4 juntos – Dijo Masato

-Que les parece si lo hacemos al azar?

Y así lo hicimos, a mi y a Natsuki nos toco juntos, la verdad es que no me molestaba estar con el, me alegro ya que así podríamos convivir más, a Masato y a Syo les toco juntos, mientras que Tokiya, Ren y Cecil, les toco solos.

Empezamos a desempacar todo y a acomodarnos, ya que dentro de poco nos íbamos a ir a la SM Entrataiment.

Bueno hasta aquí el cap. de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, en el próx cap. snsd y los chicos se van a conocer hehehehehe y bueno también en el prox cap se revelaran quienes van a ser las parejas y muchas otras cosas más, todavía no se cada cuanto voy a subir pero espero subir seguido, aa y el comeback para el que se están preparando las chicas es el de Mr. Mr. Ya que fue el ultimo comeback antes de que Jessica saliera, Quiero agradecer a Mew11 por su Review, espero te guste este cap.

Y bueno me voy, nos leemos bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Como han estado? Espero que bien, bueno lo primero que quiero decir es perdón por la tardanza, la verdad es que en todo este tiempo no me había concentrado para nada, cada vez que quería escribir un capitulo no podía porque no tenia inspiración, pero eso se acabo hahahaha la verdad es que el sábado que fue emitido el ultimo cap. de UtaPri después de verlo dije como waaaa necesito escribir la historia y me regreso la inspiración hehe bueno eso y también empecé a ver SNSD and the dangerous boys, el cual es un programa de las chicas en el que se hacen mentoras de 5 chicos para que ellos dejen de hacer cosas malas y enderecen sus vidas, es un programa muy divertido, se los recomiendo… y bueno gracias a ese programa me vino en la mente como hacer que se conocieran por primera vez así que bueno este es el resultado, espero les guste!

Cecil POV

Todo estaba callado, la verdad es que eran pocas las veces en las que cuando estábamos juntos no habláramos ya que siempre terminábamos hablando de cualquier cosa pero hoy no, hoy estábamos todos metidos en nuestros propios pensamientos, íbamos camino a SMEntrataiment y e de suponer que es por eso que no hablábamos, todos estábamos pensando lo mismo ¿Cómo serán esas chicas? ¿En verdad esta experiencia nos va a ayudar? ¿Cómo serán nuestros meses aquí? Simplemente todos estábamos nerviosos y preocupados por lo que venia.

-Y bien cuéntenme chicos ustedes fueron a la Academia Saotome ¿Verdad? – dijo Meroko

-Si así es, ahí fue donde nos conocimos -dijo Otoya

-Oh ya veo, saben yo también quería ir a la Academia Saotome

-Enserio? – dijo Syo

-Si! Mis papás son Japoneses por lo que conozco muchas cosas de Japón y bueno como mi sueño desde chiquita era ser compositora pues encontré la Academia Saotome muy interesante y por eso quería ir.

-Y que paso por que no fuiste?

-Bueno no fui por que conocí a Taeyeon, la líder de SNSD, a pesar de que es menor que yo, en verdad nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, ella me conto que era traineer en SM y un día fui a visitarla, ahí conocí a las demás chicas y nos llevamos muy bien, ellas me contaron que iban a debutar, yo me sentía muy feliz por ellas, iba casi todos los días a llevarles comida y a darles apoyo ya que los entrenamiento eran muy duros y un día lleve una canción que había echo pensando en ellas, así que se las di y la empezaron a cantar, no se si fue destino o coincidencia pero Lee So Man iba pasando por ahí en ese instante, le gusto mi canción y ese día me pidió que fuera la compositora de SNSD.

-Wooow, y dime nunca te arrepentiste de no haber ido? – dijo Tokiya

-No! La verdad es que entre más estaba con ellas más sentía que mi lugar era estar ahí, que ese era mi destino y la verdad es que amo ser su compositora.

-Ya veo eso es muy bueno! – dijo Haruka

-Sii hahahahaha

-Meroko te puedo hacer una pregunta – dijo Reiji

-Si claro, dime

-¿Cómo son ellas?

-Pues todas ellas son muy bonitas y con personalidades totalmente diferentes sin embargo es increíble como logran encajar todas, la verdad es que cuando las conocí pensé que no iban a durar tanto, sin embargo, el lazo que se hizo entre ellas es en verdad único y muy bonito….. creo que lo mejor es que las conozcan y vean como son.

Después de eso nos volvimos a quedar callados, hasta que llegamos a SM. Cuando bajamos de la van vimos a nuestro director con otra persona a su lado.

-Viiiieeeennnvvveeennniiiiddooosss! Chicos me alegra que estén ya estén aquí, les quiero presentar a Lee So Man.

Todos lo volteamos a ver era un señor como de unos 55 años o más, se veía muy amable, usaba lentes y tenia una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro

-En verdad es un placer conocerlos y bueno como su director ya dijo yo soy Lee So Man, el CEO de SM Entrataiment, en verdad espero que estos 5 meses aprendan mucho y se sientan a gusto, por favor pasen.

Nos dirigimos a una sala de juntas entramos y tomamos asiento.

-Bien chicos he de suponer que deben estar curiosos en como se manejaran las cosas, pues bien les explicare, cada uno de ustedes será asignado a una de las chicas, durante estos 5 meses ustedes estarán con ellas e irán con ellas a se puede decir todos lados.

-Y eso se puede saber en que nos ayudara – dijo Camus

-Bueno les ayudara ya que verán como ellas viven día a día y más ahora que están a punto de sacar su nuevo mini álbum y además no todos los días las seguirán, habrá dos días a la semana que tomaran clases con profesores que enseñan a nuestros traineers y también los fines de semana los tendrán libres para hacer lo que quieran. – dijo Shiny

-Se que ahorita no suena del todo emocionante pero conforme valla pasando el tiempo verán que aprenderán muchas cosas, además de que van a convivir no solo con ellas sino con otras celebridades del K-pop

\- Bien chicos a continuación les daremos este sobre el cual contiene información que les podría ayudar en su estancia aquí y también el nombre de la integrante que les toco. – dijo Meroko

-A también se me olvido decirlo, debido a que son 9 chicas y ustedes son 11 decidimos que QUARTATE NIGHT se dividiera en dos y a cada pareja le tocara una de las chicas, espero no les importe – dijo So Man

-No esta bien después de todo nosotros no tenemos que aprender tanto como ellos – dijo Reiji

-Bien entonces así es como queda:

Ittoki Otoya – Kim Taeyeon

Masato Hijirikawa – Seo Joohyun/Seohyun

Natsuki Shinomiya – Lee Sunny

Tokiya Ichinose – Hwang Tiffany

Ren Jingūji – Jung Jessica

Syo Kurosu - Kim Hyoyeon

Cecil Aijima – Im Yoona

Reiji Kotobuki y Camus. – Choi Sooyoung

Ranmaru Kurosaki y Ai Mikaze – Kwon Yuri

Nos entrego un sobre en el cual venia información sobre la empresa y venían mapas de esta, nos señalo el lugar al que cada uno debía ir.

-Bien chicos ahora se dirigirán a los lugares que esta indicado y se reunirá cada quien con la chica que les toca, posteriormente nos reuniremos todos en una sala.

\- dijo Meroko

Dicho esto cada uno partió a su respectivo lugar de encuentro.

Yoona POV

Yo y mis unnies estábamos en la sala de música, acabábamos de ensayar la ultima canción de nuestro álbum.

-Yeah! Por fin acabamos – dijo Sunny

-Lo sé, se siente tan bien cuando acabamos un álbum, ahora a darlo todo para las promociones de este, ya quiero que empiece todo! – dijo Tiffany

-Si de solo imaginar que pronto se estrenara el MV y después ya nos empezaremos a presentar me da mucha emoción – dijo Sooyoun

-Oigan chicas por cierto alguna sabe a donde se fue Meroko? – dijo Jessica

-Es verdad, vino nos enseño la canción y luego se fue, eso es raro en ella- dijo Yuri

-Pues según tengo entendido ella se fue a recoger a los chicos que estarán con nosotras – dijo Taeyeon

-Es cierto, alguna sabe a que hora es la junta? – dijo Jessica

-No ni idea, nadie nos ha dicho sobre como funcionara esto, la verdad estoy preocupada ¿Qué tal si las cosas no salen como ellos quieren?

-No te preocupes por eso Yoong, lo más seguro es que no tarden en explicarnos que es lo que va a pasar…. – dijo Sunny

-Chicas! Ya han terminado? – dijo nuestro manager

-Manager Oppa! Si justo acabamos de terminar – dijo nuestra maknae (Seohyun)

-Muy bien, chicas debo informarles que los chicos ya están aquí, pero antes de que los vean debo decirles como funcionaran las cosas

-Okey te escuchamos – dijo Taeyeon

-Bien, las cosas son así, cada una de ustedes será asignada a uno de los chicos, ellos estarán con ustedes menos 2 días de la semana y en fines de semana, ellos son 11 por lo que a dos de ustedes les tocara un par de ellos. Okey?

-Okey, pero eso quiere decir que nos acompañaran a todos lados? – dijo Tiffany

-Si asi es, creemos que si ellos ven como los artistas trabajan aquí puedan llegar a aprender más cosas

-A ya veo – dijo Tiffany

-Ahora les diré quienes les tocaron

Ittoki Otoya – Kim Taeyeon

Masato Hijirikawa – Seo Joohyun/Seohyun

Natsuki Shinomiya – Lee Sunny

Tokiya Ichinose – Hwang Tiffany

Ren Jingūji – Jung Jessica

Syo Kurosu - Kim Hyoyeon

Cecil Aijima – Im Yoona

Reiji Kotobuki y Camus. – Choi Sooyoung

Ranmaru Kurosaki y Ai Mikaze – Kwon Yuri

-Ellos en estos momentos las están esperando en los salones de la parte de abajo, espero se puedan llevar con ellos y no haya ningún problema, a y por cierto no se los habían dicho antes pero ellos serán sus vecinos

-Que? A que te refieres con eso?

Ellos estarán ocupando los departamentos que están a lado del suyo, de esta forma será más fácil trasladarse y cumplir con su horario.

-Ya veo, bueno supongo que debemos ir con ellos no es así?

-Si, terminando se dirijiran a la sala de juntas del 3 piso, ahí tendrán una junta todos y se darán los últimos detalles, bueno espero les vaya bien y buena suerte, SNSD Figthing!

-Si Oppa!

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, andando chicas – dijo Taeyeon

Cecil POV

Ya llevaba un buen rápido esperando en este salón y nadie venia, la verdad ya me estaba desesperando un poco y seguía creyendo que no era tan buena idea el estar aquí, voltee a ver a mi alrededor, la mesa era redonda y había bocadillos en medio de esta, había un cuadro colgado y una televisión junto con una grabadora, la verdad es que el cuarto era pequeño pero al mismo tiempo acogedor.

-Waaaa ya me aburrí mucho, me pregunto cuanto tardara en llegar

Me levante y me dirigí a la puerta, en cuanto la abrí me encontré con una persona parada enfrente de esta, era una chica, la cual debo admitir era hermosa, llevaba puesto unos un vestido verde con adornos en las mangas.

-Disculpa la demora, la verdad es que las chicas y yo fuimos informadas de todo hace solo unos momentos, espero no hayas esperado mucho

-He bueno no fue tanto tiempo hehe

-O ya veo, me alegro – dijo sonriendo – bueno me presentare, yo soy Im Yoona, soy la imagen y segunda maknae de SNSD, espero nos llevemos bien – dijo esto alzando su mano

Tome su mano y le conteste

-Mucho gusto Yoona, yo me llama Cecil Aijima, soy príncipe de Agnapolis y actual miembro de STARISH

-Príncipe? Enserio? Pero entonces como es posible que seas un idol?

-A bueno pues, el rey me dio permiso de serlo, después de todo mi país es honrado con las musas de la música.

-A ya veo bueno pues bienvenido a Corea del Sur, espero que este tiempo nos llevemos muy bien.

-Si yo también lo espero.

Por alguna razón siento que esto ya no va a ser tan malo como creía.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capitulo veremos como se conocen los demás, la verdad ahora ya empieza la parte que me emociona escribir hahahaha estoy ansiosa por seguir escribiendo, después de el ultimo cap de utapri he tenido la necesidad de incluir a heavens aquí sin embargo todavía no se si lo hare, y si lo hago no se como los metería pero bueno ya tendré tiempo para pensar en eso y bueno las parejas también ya están formadas, solo me falta especificar la de los tríos pero la verdad todavía no se con quien quiero que se queden Sooyoung y Yuri hahahahaha bueno con esto me despido, nos leemos, Byeee.


	4. Chapter 4

Annyonhaseyo! ^-^ como han estado? Espero que bien! A los seguidores de esta historia en verdad perdón por tardar tanto en subir, la verdad es que ya tenia una parte escrita desde hace mucho pero me fui de vacaciones y no pude terminar el capitulo antes, pero bueno espero disfruten de este nuevo cap!

Jessica Pov

Estaba enfrente de la puerta, la verdad tenia nervios de entrar, si muchos de mis fans me vieran dirían ¿Qué le pasa a nuestra ice princess? Aunque la verdad nunca me he considerado una ice princess, bueno solo a veces. Suspire y abrí la puerta, dentro vi a un chico sentado viendo por la ventana, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí y se volteo a verme, debo de decir que era un chico bastante atractivo.

-B-Buenas tardes

El me sonrió y dijo

-Buenas tardes

Me acerque a la mesa y me senté, el solo me estaba viendo y eso me ponía más nerviosa, pero no podía permitir que se diera cuenta de eso, después de todo soy la ice princess de SNSD.

-Bien si no me equivoco tu eres Jinguji Ren ¿no es así?

-Si así es

-Bien yo soy Jung Jessica de SNSD, es un placer conocerte

-El placer es mío – dijo guiñando un ojo

El acababa de guiñarme….. no concentrate Jessica el de seguro es otro casanova

-Bueno… , según tengo entendido ya tuvieron una junta con su director y Lee So Man verdad

-Si….

-Bien, entonces creo que ya no hay nada de que hablar

-Oh ¿enserio?¿ No quieres hablarme sobre ti? Después de todo vamos a convivir por un tiempo.

-¿Sobre mi? No. La verdad no creo que sea necesario

-oh ya veo-me sonrió y dijo- Bueno eso ya lo veremos – entonces se levanto y camino a la puerta – Ya es hora de irnos ¿no?

Me le quede viendo, en verdad es un casanova. Suspire. Definitivamente iban a ser unos largos 5 meses

Otoya POV

Había salido del salón, la verdad es que no sé si era por que estaba nervioso pero realmente tenia mucha sed, así que decidí ir a buscar un poco de agua.

A lo lejos vi un garrafón con agua así que sonreí y fui hacia el, tome un poco de agua y me quede pensando, ¿ya habrá llegado ella al salón? En eso sin que me diera cuenta sentí como alguien chocaba conmigo y sin más caí al suelo.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi a una chica tirada en frente de mi, era una chica muy bonita y entonces ella me volteo a ver.

-En verdad lo siento mucho, llevaba prisa y por eso no estaba viendo a mi alrededor.

-A si no te preocupes a mi también me llega a pasar

Me levante y le extendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Ella se le quedo viendo a mi mano y después me volteo a ver, me sonrió y tomo mi mano

-Gracias, y en verdad lo siento

-Si esta bien no te preocupes

-Por cierto dime ¿eres nuevo aquí? Nunca te había visto antes

-Si hahaha es mi primera vez aquí, yo en realidad soy de Japón

-¿Japón? Espera ¿Eres uno de los japoneses que vinieron a entrenar?

-e? Bueno si supongo

-Entonces dime, de casualidad ¿Eres Itokki Otoya?

Me impresiono que supiera mi nombre

-Si soy yo – dije sonriendo

Ella me sonrió de vuelta

-Que bien entonces ya te encontré, mucho gusto, yo soy Kim Taeyeon la líder de SNSD.

-Oh entonces tu eres la chica con la que estare estos 5 meses verdad

-Si así es, espero nos llevemos bien Itokki-san

-Si yo también lo espero…..- la verdad no sabia como debía de llamarla, ella se dio cuanta de ello

-Puedes llamarme Taeyeon

-Okey entonces yo también lo espero Taeyeon

Los dos sonreímos, bien creo que es un buen comienzo

Tokiya POV

Los dos estábamos sentados en la mesa, ella me volteo a ver y sonrió, no se porque pero su sonrisa me dio calma.

-Bien Ichinose-san dime ¿Hay algo que quieras saber? Ya sea de mi o de Corea o de SME

-Bueno la verdad es que por ahora no tengo ninguna duda

-Ya veo, bien cualquier cosa sabes que me puedes preguntar

-Si gracias

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que ella tomo la iniciativa

-Esto es un poco raro ¿Verdad?

La verdad es que no supe que contestarle, desde que ella entro al salón y nos presentamos todo se había sentido muy raro, así que solo me limite a decirle

-Supongo

Ella me vio y sonrió, en todo este rato no había parado de sonreír, me pregunto si siempre es así

-Bien, no te preocupes supongo que al paso del tiempo nos iremos acostumbrando

Asentí. En verdad esperaba que así fuera

-Bien creo que es hora de irnos

-Si esta bien

Antes de que saliéramos por la puerta ella se detuvo y me volteo a ver

-Ichinose-san en verdad espero ser una buena "maestra" , que aprendas nuevas cosas y sobre todo que no te arrepientas de estar aquí..-Me volteo a ver y sonrió- Demos lo mejor! ¿Va?

Al principio me sorprendió pero me gusto que fuera sincera y animada , eso me hizo sonreír

-Me parece bien

Seguido de esto salimos del salón rumbo a la otra junta que teníamos, no podía sacar de mi cabeza lo que había dicho Tiffany

Voltee a verla , ella era una chica interesante y es raro que lo diga pero…. Me agrada.

Seohyun POV

Por alguna extraña razón no lograba encontrar el salón al que debía de ir, bueno ya que lo pienso bien no es extraño, nosotras casi nunca venimos a estos salones y cuando venimos siempre vengo con ellas y solo debo de seguirlas.

Seguí caminando hasta que vi un salón y por suerte tenía el número de salón que me tocaba, sonreí, por fin lo había encontrado, me dirigí a el y abrí la puerta.

-Hola, buenas tard… - justo cuando iba a terminar de hablar me di cuenta que no había nadie en el salón

-Oh por dios! Pensé que no me había tardado tanto…

-No no lo hiciste – alguien dijo detrás de mi, cuando me voltee a verlo vi a un chico apuesto y con una expresión seria – fui yo el que se salió, había olvidado unos papeles en la junta anterior

-Oh ya veo – dije tímidamente- bueno aun así discúlpeme por haber llegado tarde, la verdad es que no recordaba donde estaba el salón

-Ah si, no te preocupes

Nos quedamos serios, ayyyy yo en verdad no soy muy buena para estas cosas como mis unnis, ya no sabia que decirle, pero tenia que decir algo así que termine dando mi mejor esfuerzo y hablando

-Em bueno me presentare, mucho gusto mi nombre es Seohyun y soy la maknae de SNSD, es un placer conocerte – dije y di una reverencia

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Masato Hijirikawa – también dio una reverencia – soy miembro de STARISH.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, en verdad creo que esto no funcionara, pero no me queda de otra más que enfrentar este nuevo reto, Seohyun Figthing!

Sunny POV

Natsuki-san y yo íbamos caminando hacia el jardín de la parte trasera del edificio de SM, la verdad es que el y yo conectamos muy rápido, eso me alegro mucho, el es una persona muy positiva y alegre, al igual que yo, los dos habíamos decidido ir por un helado ya que le conté que en el edificio vendían unos muy buenos helados, después de comprarlos decidimos ir al jardín.

-Woow si que tenias razón! Esto esta delicioso!

-Si lo sé! La verdad es que mi tío acertó cuando decidió poner estos helados

-Tu tío?

-Si… no te lo había dicho ¿verdad? El director, Lee So Man, es mi tío….

-Vaya, no, no me lo habías dicho – sonrió- si que es una sorpresa

-Si bueno la verdad es que no me gusta decirlo mucho, ya sabes como es la gente, muchas personas creen que solo soy famosa por el…..

-Yo no lo creo! Tu en verdad tienes talento

Me sorprendió que lo dijera, pero simplemente me reí

-Hahaha y eso como lo sabes, según me dijiste hace unos minutos ustedes no saben nada de nosotras

-Si bueno es verdad pero creo que si no fueras talentosa no estarías donde estas ahorita, mm ¿como decirlo? Digamos que tu tío solo te dio un empujoncito.

-Pues si supongo que así es – lo voltee a ver, que chico tan dulce

-Eres muy amable, lastima que seas tan alto – hice un puchero

-Hahahaha lo que pasa es que tu eres muy chiquita, creo que incluso más que Syo

-¿Syo?

-Si uno de mis amigos, integrante de STARISH, en la junta lo veras

-A muy bien, y ahora que mencionas la junta creo que ya se nos hizo tarde, lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

-Si tienes razón, vamos.

Mientras caminábamos me le quede viendo, definitivamente iban a ser unos buenos 5 meses.

Syo POV

Me sentía muy cansado, y no era para menos, después de todo hoy ha sido un día muy pesado, nos levantamos muy temprano, y hemos estado de un lado para el otro, sin mencionar que aunque el vuelo no duro mucho había sido muy cansado, algunos aviones no son tan cómodos como parecen.

Me recosté un momento en la mesa, mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que no se abrieron más.

Sooyoung POV

La verdad estaba muy emocionada y bueno claro que también nerviosa, ya quería conocer a los chicos, me gusta la idea de hacer nuevos amigos. A diferencia de las chicas a mi no me dieron un salón en donde conocerlos, simplemente me dijeron que me quedara en el salón de ensayo y ellos iban a llegar aquí.

Ya había pasado un tiempo y ellos no llegaban asi que me puse a cantar back hug, una de nuestras nuevas canciones, de todo el mini álbum esta fue la canción que más me gustaba.

Todos los días quiero volar contigo por el cielo,

y cuando me canse quiero poder quedarme dormida junto a ti.

Siempre…..

-Woow cantas muy bonito

Voltee a ver de quien se trataba y me encontré con un chico de pelo café y ojos café claro, era un chico apuesto, el me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, y en eso fue cuando paso, vi al chico mas apuesto que había visto en mi vida entrar por el salón, era alto, con pelo largo, muy elegante y unos ojos hermosos aunque había algo en ellos que hacia que me diera un poco de miedo…

-Perdón por interrumpirte – dijo el primer chico que entro

-Ehh aa no te preocupes – me levante de mi asiento – simplemente estaba matando el tiempo antes de que llegaran, por que supongo que ustedes son los chicos que van a estar conmigo para aprender ¿no es así?

-Si así es. Mucho gusto en conocerte yo me llamo Reiji Kotobuki y el – dijo apuntando al otro chico – es…

-Yo me puedo presentar solo. Me llamo Camus y soy el conde del país de Permafrost

-¿Conde?

-Si así es.

-Si bueno y ambos somos parte de QUARTATE NIGHT – dijo Kotobuki-san

-Aaa… okey bueno es un gusto conocerlos, yo soy Choi Sooyoung y soy miembro de Girls Generation, espero nos llevemos bien

-Yo también lo espero Soo-chan

Sonreí y voltee a ver a Camus-san aunque creo que no lo debí hacer el me veía con unos ojos que daban miedo, creo que si las miradas mataran el ya me habría matado, agache la cabeza a pesar de cómo me miro sentí mis mejillas arder…..

Syo POV

Fui abriendo mis ojos lentamente, me había quedado dormido en un lugar desconocido…. O eso creía hasta que todos los recuerdos me vinieron a la mente, me levante rápidamente al reaccionar y fue cuando vi que en la silla en frente de mi estaba una chica sentada viéndome, me sonroje, era una chica muy bonita, ella me sonrió y hablo

-Que bien que ya despertaste dime ¿Dormiste bien?

-S-Si, es-espera ¿desde cuando estas aquí?

-Bueno llevo como una media hora…..

-Que?! Y ¿por que no me despertaste?

-A pues te veías muy cansado y me dio pena despertarte así que creí que lo mejor era que tu despertaras solo….

-O ya veo, bueno lo lamento, supongo que tu eres la chica con la que voy a estar estos 5 meses

-Si! Así es, soy Kim Hyoyeon, es un placer conocerte…..

-Soy Syo, Kuroso Syo y también es un placer conocerte

-Bueno.. te voy a ser sincera, la verdad quería que en este tiempo nos conociéramos mejor para bueno podernos llevar bien pero creo que eso será para después ya que ya nos tenemos que ir a la junta

-EE a si lamento haberme quedado dormido

-No te preocupes a todos nos suele pasar- ella se levanto de su asiento – vamos, los demás nos esperan

Ranmaru POV

Mikaze y yo entramos al salón, se puede decir que íbamos tarde ya que cuando íbamos de camino para haya me dio hambre y pasamos por lo que yo supongo era el comedor y olía a carne, sin escuchar a mikaze yo simplemente me senté a comer, una vez que termine nos volvimos a dirigir al salón. Abrimos la puerta y dentro estaba un chica que bueno era bonita, ella estaba sentada y nos volteo a ver, nosotros nos fuimos a sentar.

-Lamentamos el retraso, digamos que tuvimos un contratiempo – dijo mikaze viéndome, yo simplemente no le hice caso

-Esta bien no se preocupen, no tiene mucho que llegue, y bueno me presentare, yo soy Kwon Yuri, la segunda mejor bailarina se SNSD mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto. Nosotros somos miembros de QUARTATE NIGHT yo soy Ai Mikaze y el es Kurosaki Ranmaru.

-Muy bien, Kurosaki-san, Mikaze-san ¿Hay algo que quieran preguntar?

-No

-No

-E….. am….. bueno entonces vámonos

Ella se levanto sin decir nada más y salió de la puerta sin siquiera voltear a vernos ¿Qué diablos le pasa? Se ve que tiene mal carácter bueno supongo que ya somos dos.

Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Hahahaaha espero les haya gustado, la verdad me costo mucho trabajo ya que no sabia como hacer que se conocieran pero creo que no me quedo tan mal…. Eso espero :p creo que esta vez no tardare mucho en publicar el próximo capitulo así que espérenlo por favor a y bueno como pudieron ver ya se definió quienes van a ser las parejas se sooyoung y yuri, asi es van a se camus y ranmaru, la verdad es que al principio quería a sooyoung con Reiji pero me pareció más interesante con Camus además de que es mi favorito de QN y bueno me despido nos leemos y muchas gracias a Terie por su review, espero te guste este nuevo capitulo! Bueno bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Holiii he vuelto! Esta vez no me tarde tanto ¿verdad? Hahahaha bueno la verdad es que ya tenia muchas ganas de subir un nuevo capitulo, espero que no me atrase en subir los demás capítulos, en verdad daré lo mejor de mi para subir y bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten!

Seohyun POV

Hijirikawa-san y yo entramos al salón de juntas, para nuestra sorpresa no había nadie, di un suspiro, en verdad esperaba que mis unnis ya estuvieran aquí, no quería estar tanto tiempo a solas con el, en verdad me pone muy nerviosa aunque no entiendo por que…

-Supongo que somos los primeros – dijo el

-lo voltee a ver – Si así parece

-Seohyun-san perdón si no he sido tan amigable contigo…. Es solo que no se me dan este tipo de cosas….

-A no te preocupes, te entiendo, yo soy igual, no hablo mucho con otras personas que no sean las chicas o los que son parte de SM Entretaiment

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, en verdad odio este silencio, más por que me entro el deseo de saber sobre el….. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando..

-Maknae!

Voltee a ver de quien se trataba y era Jessica unni

-Woow pero que raro que nuestra maknae llegue temprano – me dijo en forma de sarcasmo y riendo

-Si verdad unni, es raro en mi – dije también riendo y siguiéndole el juego

Vi al chico que llego junto con Jessica unni y al igual que Hijirikawa-san era apuesto

-Seroro! Sica! – volteamos y era Yoona

-Yoona unni! Por favor ya no me llames Seroro! Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así

-Lo sé, lo sé perdón pero es que estoy acostumbrada! Además se escucha bonito!

Justo cuando le iba a contestar se volvió a abrir la puerta, por ella entraron Taeyeon unni y Tiffany unni

-Vaya no se por que no me sorprende que vengan juntas – dijo Jessica unni

-A mi tampoco, de seguro se pusieron de acuerdo para verse antes de entrar – dijo esta vez Yoona

Tiffany unni se rio y les contesto- lamento desilusionarlas pero esta vez no fue así, nos encontramos de casualidad mientras veníamos…

-Holaaa a todooos! – dijo alguien gritando

Sunny unni había llegado. Ni siquiera teníamos que voltear para ver que así era, ella es así siempre, por eso es la píldora de energía de SNSD

-Aish! Sunny! No tienes que gritar, creeme que te escuchamos – dijo Jessica unni

-Ya sé! Pero me encanta hacerlo – dijo riendo

Todas reímos, amo estar con ellas, y por primera vez una voz que no fuera ninguna de nosotras se escucho

-Chicos ya están aquí! – dijo el acompañante de Sunny unni – deben de probar los helados que venden aquí! Son deliciosos

-Helados? Sunny lo llevaste a comer de los helados? – dijo Taeyeon unni

-Sip! Hahaha como en la mañana no pude ir por el ensayo creí que era buena idea ir con Natsuki-san y así darle un recorrido por la empresa

-ohhh ya veo

-Waaa yo también quería helado! – dijo sooyoung unni, esperen! Sooyoung unni? En que momento llego?

-Sooyoung! En que momento llegaste? – dijo Tiffany unni

-Hahahahahaa hace unos segundos pero no se dieron cuanta por estar hablando del helado, el cual sunny me había dicho que iba a ir conmigo por el!

-Hehe perdón! La verdad se me había olvidado, mañana te comprare uno, te lo prometo.

-Mas te vale!

Reí, eso era típico de Sunny unni y Sooyoun unni

Después de esto decidimos que era momento de acomodarnos así que todos nos fuimos sentando en la mesa redonda, yo quede entre Hijirikawa-san y Tiffany unni

-1,2,3,4,5,6… Me faltan 2! – dijo Taeyeon unni

-Es verdad, faltan Yuri y Hyoyeon – dije

-Perdón por la tardanza! Ya estoy aquí! – grito Yuri unni entrando junto con 2 chicos más

-Bien, entonces ya solo falta Hyo – dijo Yoona unni

Alcanzamos a escuchar como si estuvieran corriendo afuera del salón, en eso la puerta rápidamente se abrió, Hyo unni entro y se le veía muy cansada, ella se recargo en la pared en lo que recuperaba el aliento, a su lado estaba un chico que era unos centímetros más alto que ella, el puso sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Wooow que se fueron a un maratón o por que vienen así? – pregunto Fany unni

-No babosa! Lo que pasa es que se nos hizo muy tarde y cuando veníamos nos dimos cuenta que este salón estaba al otro lado de el salón en el que estábamos así que no nos quedo de otra más que correr – dijo Hyoyeon unni

Ellos fueron a sentarse y una vez que lo hicieron todos se quedaron en silencio y nadie hablaba, no sabia identificar que tipo de silencio era, se sentía incomodo pero a la vez no, todos estábamos metidos en nuestros pensamientos.

La puerta una vez más se abrió y entro Meroko unni junto con una chica, la chica era bonita pero lo que más me llamo la atención eran sus ojos eran de un color bonito pero eran extraños, es decir, nunca en mi vida había visto unos ojos de ese color.

-Dios mío! Pero que esta pasando aquí, por primera vez están calladas – dijo Me unni

Ninguna de nosotras le contesto, era obvio que no hablábamos por que nos sentíamos raras al estar con ellos, Me unni se dio cuenta de esto y siguió hablando.

-Bueno, como sea, vine a avisarles que Saotome-sama se tuvo que ir hace unos minutos de regreso a Japón y So man sumbenim tuvo otra junta importante en Jeju por lo que ninguno de los dos esta aquí para la junta de ahorita

-Ya veo pero entonces ya nos podemos ir? - dije

-No, ellos me dejaron a cargo de decirles lo que ellos les iban a decir

-Okey, entonces te escuchamos – dijo Tae unni

-Bien, empezare, lo primero que me dijeron fueron las reglas que deben de seguir, las cuales les diré a continuación.

Primera regla: Nada de peleas, ni entre los chicos con las chicas ni, chicos contra chicos y chicas contra chicas, ellos quieren que haya un ambiente bueno para que así los chicos puedan aprender mejor.

Segunda regla: no hay cambios en cuanto a con quien quedaron, es decir los chicos no se pueden cambiar con alguna de las otras chicas.

Y por ultimo y la regla más importante y creo que obvia NADA de romance.

Me sorprendió lo ultimo es decir, no por que quisiera tener algo con alguno de ellos o algo así pero no me esperaba que esto fuera una regla. Me unni continuo hablando.

Bueno estas son las reglas, ellos me dijeron que de acuerdo a como avancen las cosas pueden ir aumentando reglas.

También me dejaron el horario de los chicos para los días martes y jueves los cuales estarán tomando clases como si fueran traineers – les dio a cada uno de los chicos una hoja con sus horarios- bueno por ultimo ellos dicen que esperan que esta experiencia sea única y que crezcan en muchos ámbitos, les desean mucha suerte.

Y….. por hoy eso es todo ahora todos nos iremos a descansar ya que mañana empiezan sus actividades a las 5 a.m.

-Que?! A las 5? Eso es muy temprano – dijo el compañero de Yoona unni

-Si es verdad por eso es mejor que descansen lo que resta del día y duerman bien. Como somos muchos hemos decidido dividirnos en dos camionetas en la primera irán

Haruka

QUARTATE NIGHT

Yuri

Sooyoung

Ren

Jessica

Syo

Hyoyeon

Y en la segunda iremos

Yo (Meroko)

Masato

Seohyun

Otoya

Taeyeon

Tokiya

Tiffany

Natsuki

Sunny

Cecil

Yoona

-Y bueno pues vámonos!

Todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos dirigimos a la salida para llegar a la camioneta indicada

Masato POV

Nos acomodamos en la camioneta, los chicos y yo no acomodamos en la parte de atrás mientras que las chicas iban en la parte de enfrente.

Todas estaban platicando animadamente con su compositora, se nota que se llevan muy bien. En cuanto a nosotros todos íbamos callados, bueno a veces Otoya y Natsuki hablaban.

-Wooow hoy si que fue un largo día ¿no creen?

-Si que lo fue, la verdad me siento muy cansado – dijo Otoya

-Si me lo imagino, bueno en lo que llegamos cuéntenos chicos, ¿como se formo starish? –Sunny-san

-Pues todo fue gracias a Nanami – dije

-Es verdad ella fue la que nos unió, verán en la academia Saotome para graduarte tienes que hacer equipo con algún compositor y cantar su canción, todos la escogimos a ella, y ella decidio elegirnos a los 6 – dijo Natsuki

\- ¿a los 6? Pero no son 7?... – dijo Seohyun-san

\- lo que pasa es que yo me uní a STARISH después de que debutaron ya que yo no fui a la academia Saotome…. – dijo Cecil

-A ya veo, ella debe de ser grandiosa para hacer que la escogieran todos a ella – dijo Taeyeon-san

-Si! En verdad lo es! Yo la amo! – dijo Otoya

Todos lo voltemos a ver ¿pero que esta diciendo'

-Es decir, amo su música – dijo el todo rojo

-Si claro su música… ¿no será que están enamorados de ella? – dijo Yoona-san

Nos quedamos sin habla, podía sentir que mi cara estaba roja, voltee a ver a los demás estaban igual, lo bueno fue que no hubo tiempo de contestar ya que justamente llegamos al departamento. Todos bajamos de las camionetas y nos dirigimos a la entrada.

-Bueno hemos llegado, Haru-chan y yo nos vamos primero bye chicos! Chicas descansen y sueñen conmigo! – dijo Meroko-san

-Si claro como digas – dijo Jessica-san

-Hasta mañana chicos descansen – dijo Nanami

Nos despedimos de ellas y después se fueron, nosotros nos fuimos a nuestros departamentos ya que estábamos en el mismo piso.

Nos despedimos de las chicas y entramos, mañana iba a ser otro largo día.

Seohyun POV

Entramos a nuestro departamento y apenas pusimos un pie dentro Sooyoung unni grito

-Chicas tengo hambre!

-Soo no grites cualquiera de ellos te puede escuchar! – dijo Yuri unni

-Lo sé pero es que en verdad tengo hambre

-Ya no te preocupes ahorita Tae y yo hacemos la cena – dijo Hyo unni

Ellas dos se dirigieron a la cocina junto con Yoona unni y Fanny unni para que les ayudaran, las demás nos quedamos en la sala, nosotras todas las noche tenemos una platica en la cual decimos como nos fue en el día y contamos si tenemos algún problema, ese día decidimos que haríamos la platica en la sala mientras comíamos.

Minutos después llegaron las cuatro con la comida y todas nos acomodamos.

-Muy bien chicas cuenten ¿que tal les fue con los chicos?- dijo Fanny unni

-Pues a mi me fue muy bien, Natsuki y yo nos llevamos, muy bien, el en verdad es genial, me agrada mucho! – dijo Sunny unni

-A mi igual me fue bien Cecil-san también me agrado, creo que nos llevaremos bien – dijo Yoona unni

-Pues a mi no me encanto… - dijo Sica unni – no es de mi tipo

-Bueno así mejor, no terminaras enamorándote de el – dijo Tae unni – Yo me lleve bien con Otoya, espero que sigamos así.

-Bueno en mi caso, Tokiya-san es muy callado pero creo que no tendré problemas – dijo Tiffany unni

-Yo ni pude platicar con Syo, todo el rato estuvo dormido.. – dijo Hyo unni

-Que?! Es enserio? Hahahahahaha – se rio Jessica unni

-Siii….

-Yo la tengo difícil es decir, tengo a dos y ese no es el problema sino que los dos son completamente serios, con Ai, bueno con el creo que no tenga problemas, pero Ranmaru no estaría tan segura…..

-Yo.. bueno tampoco hable mucho con Hijirikawa-san, pero espero que nos podamos llevar bien…. – dije

-¿Y que tal tu Soo?

-Y-Yo.. b-bueno creo que podre entenderme con ellos

-Soo ¿te pasa algo?

-N-No – ella suspiro – no es nada es solo que cuando vi entrar a Camus-sama, sentí un flechazo, pero no se preocupen! Para nada me enamorare de el, pasare más tiempo con Reiji-san para que no pase nada…

-Pues eso espero Soo por que ya oíste la tercera regla, Nada de romance – dijo Tae unni

Soo unni solo agacho la cabeza

-Aunque chicas deben de admitir que ellos están muy guapos y podrían enamorar a cualquiera – dijo Sunny unni

Todas nos quedamos calladas, la verdad no lo quiero decir pero yo me sentí atraída al ver a Hijirikawa-san

-Sea como sea no lo permitan chicas por que no puede pasar nada entre ellos y nosotras – sentenció nuestra líder

Dicho esto cambiamos de tema y terminamos de comer, organizamos todo y cada una se fue a su habitación, Yo comparto habitación con Hyo unni, las dos nos deseamos buenas noches y nos acostamos. Vamos a ver que pasara mañana.

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, perdón si tengo faltas ortográficas, la verdad no soy muy buena en ortografía que digamos, y bueno quería aclarar para los que no sepan , unni significa hermana/amiga mayor y Jeju es una isla muy famosa de Corea del Sur, estuve pensando en como desarrollar 9 diferentes historias de amor y la verdad no tuve tanta inspiración hasta que empecé a escuchar música y dije ¿por qué no? Me basare en alguna canción así que bueno les dejo el nombre de las canciones que escogí para cada pareja por si quieren darse una idea de cómo será.

Me despido y nuevamente gracias a Terie por su review me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. anterior, espero que este también te guste y no te preocupes ya las iras identificando más adelante.

Tayeon/Otoya – If de Taeyeon

Natsuki/Sunny – First Kiss de Sunny

Tiffany/Tokiya – Because It´s you de Tiffany

Camus/Sooyoung – Will you kiss me? de

Hyoyeon/Syo – Oh de Girls Generation

Yuri/Ranmaru – Baby Maybe de Girls Generation

Cecil/Yoona – Perhaps love de J & HowL

Seohyun/Masato – I´ll be waiting de Seohyun

Jessica/Ren – Because I´m stupid de SS501


	6. Chapter 6

Holaa! Como han estado? Espero que bn, en verdad perdón si tarde en subir pero estoy muy ocupada con la escuela :´( pero bno espero me comprendan jeje y bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. disfruten!

Sooyoung POV

Escuche el ruido del despertador, Gruñí. No tenía nada de ganas de levantarme, me sentía demasiado cansada ya que no había podido dormir bien, casi toda la noche me quede pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior. Alargue mi mano para apagar ese horrible ruido, quite las sabanas de mi cuerpo y me incorpore, me senté en la cama y voltee a ver a mi izquierda, Jessica seguía dormida en su cama ¿Cómo era posible que no se despertara?

-IAAAA! JUNG JESSICA LEVANTATE! – grite

Ante mi grito ella se empezó a mover en la cama hasta que se incorporo.

-Waaa en verdad no me quiero levantar – volteo a ver el reloj – son las 4 de la mañana! – dijo ella

-Lo sé yo tampoco quiero pero tenemos que hacerlo.

Escuchamos que la puerta se abría y vimos como por ella entro Tae

-Buenos días chicas, vine a ver si ya se habían levantado, ya tengo los licuados preparados, arréglense y nos vemos en el comedor.

Una vez dicho esto salió por la puerta, al ser nuestra líder ella siempre era la que nos levantaba sin embargo con forme fuimos creciendo decidimos que nos teníamos que levantar por nuestra cuenta, a pesar de eso ella siempre es la primera en levantarse y checa que todas estemos levantadas, también nos hace licuados o malteadas cuando nos tenemos que levantar tan temprano como hoy ya que no nos da hambre a esta hora. Definitivamente ella es la mejor líder que pudimos tener.

Después de 40 minutos ya estaba lista, salí de la habitación y me dirigí al comedor la mayoría de las chicas ya estaban ahí, solo faltaban Yuri y Jessica.

-Buenos días chicas – dije

-Buenos días – contestaron todas, me senté en la mesa.

-Jessica unni todavía no esta lista? – dijo Seohyun

-No, pero ya no ha de tardar, ya no le faltaba mucho.

Tal y como dije a los 10 min. Jessica llego al comedor y no venia sola, Yuri ya estaba con ella.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron, tomen, aquí están sus licuados – dijo Tae unni

Todas nos quedamos calladas mientras tomábamos nuestros licuados, algunas estaban en las redes sociales y otras metidas en sus pensamientos, yo era de las que estaba metida en mis pensamientos, desde ayer no dejaba de pensar en Camus…. ¡¿Pero que diablos te pasa Choi Sooyoung?! No es posible que te enamores de alguien que acabas de conocer…. ¿O si?

El teléfono de Tiffany empezó a sonar

-Bueno? – dijo Fanny

-A… si… ya casi estamos solo nos falta checar unas cosas y vamos. – de seguro era nuestro manager o Me-chan.

-Si perdón ya vamos. – colgó el teléfono – chicas era Me-chan y dice que ya todos están abajo que nos apuremos por que no nos podemos retrasar.

-Okey – contestamos todas y nos paramos para lavarnos los dientes y checar que nada nos hiciera falta.

Me dirigí a mi recamara, me lave los dientes y guarde mis cosas en mi bolsa, antes de salir me vi al espejo, me pregunto que tipo de chica le gusta a Camus… OMG ya basta! sacudí mi cabeza y salí de la habitación, de alguna manera tengo que sacarme todo tipo de pensamientos que tengan que ver con el.

Sunny POV

Íbamos bajando por el elevador y platicando sobre nuestras actividades, una vez que llegamos al lobby vimos a todos, inmediatamente fui con Natsuki

-Buenos días Natsuki-san! – dije con una de mis mejores sonrisas

-Buenos días Sunny-chan – dijo sonriéndome, mi corazón empezó a latir.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos juntos les daré el horario del día de hoy, STARISH y QUARTATE NIGHT, deben de saber que por lo general todas las mañanas doy horarios de las actividades del día pero hay algunas veces que los daré en las noches, todo depende del tipo de actividades ¿entienden?.

-Si – contestaron todos ellos.

A cada uno nos dio una hoja donde venia nuestro horario que decía lo siguiente:

5:30am – 8:30am: ensayo para comeback (solo baile de la canción principal) y de las canciones que se interpretaran en la noche.

8:30am – 10:00am: descanso, baño y desayuno.

10:00 am – 4:00pm: los horarios se dividirán.

Yoona – grabación de su drama the prime minister and I.

Sooyoung – MC de SBS Midnight TV Entertaiment

Tiffany, Taeyeon y Seohyun – Sesión de fotos para Mixxo

Yuri, Sunny, Hyoyeon – grabación en la radio Blue Night

Jessica – grabaciones de Jessica and Krystal

4:00pm – 5:00pm: Comida

5:00pm – 7:00pm: preparación para KBS Dream concert

7:00pm – 10:00pm: KBS Dream concert

10:00pm – 12:30pm: últimos detalles de su comeback

A las 12:30 acaba el horario y al día siguiente empezara a las 7:00 am menos para STARISH y QUARTATE NIGHT que empezara a las 8:00 am ya que mañana tendrán sus primeras clases como traineers. Bueno ahora si es hora de irnos, nos iremos igual que ayer cuando regresamos a los departamentos. A y una cosa más, los chicos no irán a ver el ensayo de hoy ya que les daré un tour por las instalaciones y a que conozcan más sobre SM y Corea del Sur.

Dicho esto todos nos subimos a nuestras respectivas camionetas y fuimos a SM Entretaiment. La verdad me decepcionó el hecho de que no nos fueran a ver en los ensayos pero bueno ya nos verán después.

En la camioneta íbamos platicando de cómo habían pasado la noche y sobre su vida en Japón. Estar con ellos me emocionaba, hace mucho que no conocía a nuevos artistas y que cada vez que nos vieran no nos trataran con tanto respeto.

Llegamos a la empresa y las chicas y yo nos fuimos a entrenar.

Cecil POV

Vimos todo sobre SM Entrataiment, tanto su historia como todo el edificio, esta empresa es impresionante, tienen alta tecnología por lo que aprendimos hoy, es la mejor empresa de toda Corea del Sur, me siento orgulloso de que nuestro director tenga tratos con empresas de este tipo.

Una vez que se termino todo el recorrido nos fuimos al comedor donde nos íbamos a encontrar con las chicas para dirigirnos a su siguiente trabajo. Por lo que nos dijo Meroko el día de hoy iba a estar muy tranquilo eso me alivia por que la verdad es que todavía me siento cansado. Nos dirigimos a una de las mesas del comedor y nos acomodamos, el comedor era muy grande y todo se veía delicioso, las chicas no tardaron en llegar.

-Chicas! ¿Qué tal les fue en su ensayo? – dijo Natsuki

-Muy bien gracias! Fue cansado pero todo salió muy bien – dijo Tiffany

-Que bien, nos hubiera gustado verlas – dijo Otoya

-No se preocupen, ya será para la otra, al fin y al cabo vamos a estar enseyando mucho ya que vamos hacer nuestro comeback.

Dicho esto todo fuimos por nuestra comida y empezamos a comer, de alguna manera el ambiente ya no era tan incomodo como antes, tan siquiera para algunos no lo era.

Todos terminamos de comer casi al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien chicos es hora de que se vayan, Haru-ssi y yo nos quedaremos aquí ya que le enseñare algunas cosas, nos vemos en el ensayo del dream concert.

-Ahora que Meroko-san lo dice, desde hace rato quería preguntar ¿Qué es el Dream Concert? – dijo Reiji

-A pues es un espectáculo en el que muchos artistas se presentan co canciones y es dirigido por una de las grandes televisoras de Corea que es KBS. – dijo Seohyun.

-O ya veo, se escucha muy divertido! Ya quiero verlo! – dijo Reiji

Y tal y como nuestros horarios lo decían cada uno de nosotros se fue a donde le tocara.

Yoona-san y yo nos fuimos a las grabaciones de su drama "The prime minister and I", la verdad estoy emocionado por ver su actuación.

-Yoona-san tu eres la protagonista de este drama ¿verdad? – le pregunte

-Si así es, pero por favor no me digas Yoona-san, dime Yoong o Yoona que es como todo el mundo me llama.

-E a okey – le dije sonriendo

-Por cierto yo te puedo decir Cecil oppa? – me dijo….. ¿sonrojada?

-¿Oppa? ¿Qué es eso?

-Así es como las chicas le llamamos a nuestros hermanos o amigos mayores.

-O ya veo – sonreí – esta bien por mi no hay problema.

-Ella me sonrió de vuelta – Gracias Cecil oppa

Por alguna razón me sentí raro al escucharla decirme así, algo en mi interior se movió pero no le di mucha importancia, debe ser porque no estoy acostumbrado a esto.

Legamos al estudio de grabación y ella se dirigió a su camerino para cambiarse de ropa mientras que yo y uno de los managers nos íbamos con el director, me presentaron a los demás actores del drama y después Yoona salió de su camerino para empezar a grabar.

Una vez que Yoona empezó a actuar me sorprendí mucho de lo que vi, ella en verdad es muy buena en la actuación, una vez que se empezaba a grabar ella se metía por completo en su actuación, la cual es muy buena y muy profunda, en verdad te hace sentir al personaje, simplemente es increíble.

Reiji POV

Llegamos a una de las empresas más famosas de todo Corea, SBS. Según tengo entendido Soo-chan es MC en un programa de aquí. Sera interesante ver esto ya que yo también dirijo programas en Japón.

Camus y yo nos acomodamos a lado de los espectadores, Soo-chan fue a alistarse, en lo que el programa empezaba me fui a hablar con el Director del programa y con otros trabajadores de ahí.

Después de un rato ella y el otro MC se acomodaron en sus lugares y dieron inicio a la grabación.

Debo de decir que ella hace genial este trabajo, dice todas las noticias muy bien y además hace que se haga un ambiente agradable en el set, sabe dirigirse al publico y transmite mucho carisma.

Al ver esto lo único que puedo pensar es: Realmente Saotome no se equivoco esta vez al mandarnos con estas chicas, definitivamente creo que esta experiencia será muy buena para nuestra carrera.

Camus POV

En lo que esperábamos a que empezaran a grabar el programa Reiji y yo nos fuimos a sentar sin embargo después de unos minutos Reiji ya estaba platicando con todos ahí.

Por otro lado yo simplemente me quede sentado ahí, en estos momentos en verdad quiero un té pero no tengo a quien pedírselo.

Unos minutos después la chica entro al set, vi como se fue a sentar y a lado se sentó el otro conductor del programa. También estaban otros famosos que por supuesto no reconocí pero ellos no hablaban mucho.

Debo admitir que me pareció una persona completamente profesional, al principio cuando la había visto lo primero que pensé es que nos había tocado una chica insignificante, sin embargo en cuanto el programa dio inicio ella tomo el control de todo y brillo como solo una verdadera estrella lo puede hacer, tenia al publico encantado y estoy seguro que muchas personas ven este programa solo por ella.

Hubo un descanso y ella se paro y se acerco a Reiji y a mi.

-Chicos, espero que no se estén aburriendo con el programa

-¿Qué? Para nada, Soo-chan en verdad lo haces muy bien, me siento orgulloso de que me hayan puesto contigo – dijo Reiji

-¿Enserio lo crees? Muchas gracias, daré lo mejor de mi!

Vi como ellos simplemente seguían platicando, admito que la chica me da curiosidad pero aun así no me interesaba mantener una conversación con ellos así que simplemente me pare y fui a buscar mi té.

Sentí que ella me siguió con la mirada, pero no voltee a verla.

Por alguna razón no quiero acercarme a ella, siento que si lo hago, algo no ira bien.

Y bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero haya sido de su agrado y espero no tardarme mucho para el próximo, en el próximo los chicos verán la presentación de ellas y en verdad me quiero inspirar en esa parte.

Por cierto puse una imagen de ellas en estilo anime, esto lo hice para que les fuera más fácil identificarlas les diré quien es cada quien.

Empecemos con las de la izquierda

Primero es sooyoung que tiene un sombrero negro, después esta taeyeon que es la de dos coletitas, después esta hyoyeon con una gorra rosa, abajo esta yoona con un teléfono rosa en la mano.

La que esta en medio y tiene un moñito es tiffany

Y en el lado derecho están

Sunny que es la de pelo cortito rubio con una gorra, a lado esta yuri con un teléfono en la mano abajo esta jessica guiñando y después esta seohyun.

Espero que con esto puedan imaginarse mejor la historia y bueno ya me voy, muchas gracias a Terie por su comentario y perdón por hacerte esperar.


	7. Chapter 7

Tokiya POV

Las luces se encendieron y la sesión de fotos empezó.

Ellas posaban con elegancia y gracia mientras miraban a la cámara.

Masato, Otoya y yo observábamos la sesión de fotos sin poder dirigir la vista a otro lugar, ya habíamos visto sesiones de otros artistas antes, pero nunca nos había cautivado una tal y como esta lo había echo, es decir fue algo sorprendente ver el momento en que esas tres chicas se pararon en frente de el fotógrafo y en cuanto el les dijo que iban a empezar ellas se transformaron por completo haciendo todos los gestos y cambiando sus posiciones sin que se les diera una recomendación y les dijeran que era lo que tenían que hacer como normalmente un fotógrafo hace cuando se esta haciendo una sesión de fotos.

-Muy bien chicas esas son todas las fotos que tomaremos en este lugar, ahora iremos a fuera a tomar unas cuantas fotos ¿les parece? – dijo el fotógrafo

-Si! – contestaron las tres

Ellas avanzaron hacia su camerino para posteriormente adentrarse en el.

-woow ¿no creen que eso fue genial? – dijo Otoya – ellas en verdad lucían increíblemente bien!.

-Si, tienes razón. – dijo Masato

Yo solo asentí sin hacer ningún comentario.

Minutos después ellas salieron arregladas de diferente manera y caminaron hacia el coordinador.

-TaeTiSeo! Me alegro que ya estén listas – dijo él – bueno como les comente ahora empezaremos con las sesiones individuales las cuales serán afuera, primero comenzara Tiffany, Seohyun y Teyeon, ustedes dos se pueden quedar aquí y vendremos por ustedes cuando sea su turno.

Dicho esto Taeyeon y Seohyun se sentaron a platicar con Masato y Otoya, yo me pare y me acerque a Tiffany, ella volteo a verme y me sonrió.

-Ichinose-san, ¿va a acompañarme a la sesión de fotos afuera?

-Si, después de todo se supone que debo estar a tu lado ¿no es así?

Vi un leve sonrojo en ella y como siempre me sonrió

-Si, supongo que así es. Entonces….. vamos!

Salimos del estudio y para mi sorpresa el lugar donde iba a ser la sesión de fotos individual estaba exactamente en frente por lo que solo cruzamos la calle y llegamos.

Era una parque muy bonito, estaba lleno de flores de todo tipo y de árboles, en cuanto llegamos la sesión dio nuevamente inicio y Tiffany empezó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras sonreía y posaba en diferentes lugares del parque, la sesión era como si ella estuviera jugando, parecía una niña pequeña, la verdad es que se veía adorable y captaba la vista de todos en el lugar, incluyendo la mía.

Otoya POV

Mientras esperábamos a que Tiffany-san terminara su sesión de fotos Taeyeon y yo nos pusimos a platicar sobre diferentes cosas.

-Wooow entonces ¿Tocas la guitarra? – dijo ella

-Si, me encanta tocarla, es una forma de liberarme

-Vaya, yo siempre he querido tocar la guitarra

-¿Enserio?

-Si!... pero no he tenido tiempo de aprender, de nosotras las únicas que saben tocarla son Sunny y Seohyun

-O ya veo, pues si quieres un día de estos yo te enseño.

-Si! Eso me encantaría! Muchas gracias Itokki- san

Los dos nos sonreímos, sé que solo hemos convivido dos días juntos pero me gusta estar con ella, siento que puedo hablar con ella sin ningún problema y eso me agrada mucho.

Poco después entraron Tiffany y Tokiya por la puerta junto con el coordinador.

-Taeyeon ya te toca – dijo el coordinador

-Si, esta bien

Ambos nos paramos y salimos del local, lo bueno es que la sesión de fotos es en el parque de enfrente, así no tenemos que trasladarnos en carro.

A Taeyeon le retocaron un poco el maquillaje, una vez que acabaron ella se coloco en frente de la cámara.

-Muy bien Taeyeon vamos a empezar, el concepto es el de una joven paseando por el parque y divirtiéndose – dijo el fotógrafo

-Okey, entendido – dijo ella

Ella se acomodo en un árbol que estaba ahí y empezó a hacer poses y a brillar frente a la cámara, creo que soy muy afortunado de que me tocara ella, es una chica muy talentosa y con la cual podre aprender mucho.

Después de un rato la sesión de fotos acabo y Taeyeon se acerco a mi.

-Taeyeon! Estuviste genial, bien echo – le dije

-Muchas gracias Itokki-san – me dijo, creo a ver visto un leve sonrojo en su cara pero no me importo mucho.

Los dos nos dirigimos al estudio para que Seohyun empezara su sesión de fotos.

Masato POV

Estaba sentado en la silla sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo escuchaba como a mi alrededor Tiffany, Seohyun e incluso Tokiya estaban hablando sobre cosas que la verdad no me interesaban ya que solo me interesaba algo.

¿Es que no me veía?

Desde la mañana que nos vimos Seohyun solo me había dado los buenos días, en todo el día no me había dirigido ni una sola palabra, ¿será que ayer le di una mala impresión de mi? La verdad es que no recuerdo que lo haya echo, es decir, no hablamos mucho ayer más que para presentarnos, pero entonces ¿Por qué no me habla?

No es que quiera que me hable, bueno si lo quiero pero es para no sentir esta incomodidad que siento en estos momentos.

No me explico que es lo que pasa…. Nunca antes me había afectado que alguien no me hablara, pero después de todo vamos a convivir por un buen tiempo es por eso que quiero que ella me hable….

Segundos después entraron Taeyeon y Otoya animadamente y platicando….. creo que soy el único que no se lleva bien con la chica que le toco…..

-Muy bien ya nada más faltas tu Seo, ¿Estas lista para comenzar? – dijo el coordinador

-Si! – dijo ella levantándose, ante esto yo también me pare y comencé a seguirla hasta que en un determinado momento ella se paro.

\- Hijirikawa-san…. Sé que es tu deber estar conmigo, pero si quieres no vengas, después de todo es solo una sesión de fotos – dijo ella viendo hacia el suelo

La verdad yo no supe que contestarle, me había tomado totalmente desprevenido además de que no entiendo por qué me esta diciendo esto.

Supongo que ella se dio cuenta de mi confusión ya que vivió a hablar.

-Bueno.. lo que pasa es que desde ayer lo note, tú.. no quieres estar aquí ¿verdad?

Quede otra vez sorprendido sin embargo, esta vez si le conteste

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Aaa pues es que ayer te comportabas muy serio y pocas veces me dirigiste la palabra a mi o alguno de los demás por lo que yo supuse eso, además hoy en la mañana tampoco tenias cara de que quisieras que te hablara…

Ya veo así que era eso.

-Te equivocas, mira la verdad el estar aquí no me encanta pero tampoco me molesta, es cosa de que me acostumbre y además, como me viste ayer y en la mañana es como siempre estoy, esa es mi personalidad.

-Eeeh? Enserio? Entonces te pido una disculpa yo me equivoque y asumí cosas que no debía en verdad perdón. – dijo toda roja

-No te preocupes, las personas suelen pensar así cuando me conocen por lo que ya estoy acostumbrado.

Después de esto seguimos caminando hacia la sesión, una vez que llegamos ella se acomodo, recibió indicaciones y empezó a hacer su trabajo.

Mientras ella posaba yo solo la veía, la verdad no espero hacerme cercano a ella ni mucho menos, pero si quiero tener una buena relación con ella porque después de todo vamos a convivir mucho tiempo y es por eso… si solo por eso.

Ai POV

Estábamos ingresando a un edificio el cual dijeron que es de una de las grandes compañías televisoras de Corea del Sur, SBS, estábamos aquí ya que 3 de las 9 chicas de SNSD tenían una participación en un programa de radio aquí.

-Waaa estoy emocionada hace mucho que no veníamos a un programa de radio – dijo Hyoyeon

-Es verdad, y personalmente me gusta más estar en la radio que en un variety show – dijo Sunny

-Eso lo sabemos, después de todo tu dirigías un programa de radio – dijo Yuri

-Enserio? Dirigías un programa de Radio? Eso es genial! – dijo Natsuki

-Eee si bueno yo y Sungming dirigíamos uno hace mucho tiempo…. – dijo Sunny – pero bueno ya te contare después de eso – le dijo sonriendo a Natsuki

-Si esta bien – le contesto él también sonriendo.

Las chicas se pusieron a platicar de otros trabajos que han tenido junto con Syo y Natsuki, Ranmaru y yo íbamos en silencio, después de todo nosotros no somos el tipo de personas que hablan mucho, así que decidí adelantarme y me puse en frente de todos ellos.

Íbamos dando la vuelta al pasillo cuando de pronto escuche como algunas personas venían corriendo y sin darme cuanta ya estaba acostado en el piso y con un peso encima de mi.

Fui abriendo los ojos y me encontré con una chica acostada en mi, ella abrió los ojos y instantáneamente se paro.

-Lo lamento mucho, venia con mucha prisa y no me di cuenta que estabas ahí, en verdad lo lamento – dijo la chica

Me pare y la observe, era una chica guapa, calculo que tiene unos 15 años y por su figura y su forma de comportarse debe de ser una idol. Antes de que pudiera contestar los demás llegaron corriendo.

-Ai-chan te encuentras bien? – dijo Natsuki

-Si…

-Krystal! – grito Yuri

-Yuri unni, holaaa! – dijo la chica

-Que estas haciendo aquí? Pensé que tenias grabaciones hoy con Jessica – dijo Hyoyeon

-Si las tengo, pero antes tenia que venir aquí a grabar en un programa, de echo iba corriendo porque ya se me hizo tarde – dijo ella

.Ooo ya veo, bueno, antes de que te vallas te presentamos rápido, chicos, ella es Jung Krystal, es la hermana menor de Jessica y es la maknae del grupo F(x), el cual también es de SM.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos – dijo ella

-El gusto es nuestro – dijo Natsuki – yo soy Natsuki Shinomiya, ellos son Syo Kurosu, Ranmaru Kurosaki y el chico con el que chocaste es Ai Mikaze, Ai y Ranmaru pertenecen a QUARTATE NIGHT y yo y Syo pertenecemos a STARISH, somos de Japón y venimos a aprender más sobre el K-pop, para esto nos pusieron con SNSD.

-Ooo así que ustedes son, Jessica ya me había hablado de ustedes – dijo

En eso hablo un señor

-Perdón Krystal, pero ya se nos hizo tarde, tenemos que irnos – dijo él

-Es verdad, lo lamento pero me tengo que ir – dijo ella

-Esta bien, lo entendemos, de todas maneras nos veremos en la noche ¿no?, vi que F(x) también se presentara en KBS Dream concert.

-Si, es verdad, ya no me acordaba, entonces nos vemos en la noche! – dijo ella mientras se iba corriendo

Todos los demás empezaron a avanzar, yo me quede parado viendo como se iba..

Ranmaru POV

Después del incidente en el que Ai había chocado con la hermana de una de las chicas, llegamos al estudio y las chicas saludaron a todos mientras se iban a sentar.

-Chicas! Me alegra tenerlas aquí – dijo el PD

-Si nosotras también estamos felices de estar aquí, gracias por invitarnos – dijo Sunny

Los chicos y yo nos fuimos a sentar en una salita que estaba ahí, me puse a observar el lugar pero mi mirada termino en la chica con la que Ai y yo pasaremos nuestro tiempo estos meses, ella estaba riendo con Hyoyeon. Ayer que la conocimos de veía una chica seria pero creo que me equivoque, cuando esta con alguna de sus compañeras no para de reír y hacer bromas.

La verdad no había platicado para nada con ella aunque supongo que en algún momento tendremos que platicar.

La transmisión empezó, el conductor de la radio les pregunto sobre su nuevo disco y ellas contestaban animadamente, en toda la transmisión ellas se comportaron muy alegremente y contagiaban un buen humor, hacían bromas con el conductor e interactuaban bien con el publico cada vez que recibían una llamada de ellos, también supieron contestar a todo y debo de admitir que no me aburrí ni un solo minuto, se nota que ellas saben lo que hacen, una vez que acabo ellas se pusieron a platicar con el conductor y el PD, el manager de ellas se acerco.

-chicas y bueno también a los chicos, en un momento más nos vamos okey, mientras pueden ir a comprar un refresco o descansar, yo les aviso cuando nos vallamos. – dijo él

Yuri se paro de su asiento y dijo

-Ire a comprar algo de beber, alguien quiere algo?

-Yo quiero un jugo! – dijo Sunny

-Esta bien, entonces ahorita regreso

Antes de que se fuera yo me pare y le dije

-Yo te acompaño

Sin decir más abrí la puerta y salí, no la voltee a ver pero se que ella se extraño de esto, sin embargo no dijo nada y me siguió, compramos todas las bebidas que debíamos comprar y nos regresamos, ninguno de los dos habíamos hablado, yo no sabia que decirle así que preferí no hablarle, pero creo que esto fue un error ya que ella se quedo parada y me dijo.

-Oye, me puedes decir para que me acompañaste?

Ante su pregunta me quede callado, ya que me había sorprendido pero reaccione y le conteste

-Porque yo también quería un jugo

-Y porque no mejor me lo pediste?

-Porque no es de caballeros

Ella se me quedo viendo para posteriormente decirme

-Oye la verdad no sé que tipo de persona eres, pero me incomodas.

Yo me quede callado, ahora si no sabia que decirle, no me esperaba que ella me fuera a decir eso.

-Sé que vamos a convivir mucho tiempo pero te agradecería que solo convivamos cuando sea necesario, no quiero convivir más de la cuenta contigo

Okey. Eso si me hizo enojar.

-No te preocupes yo tampoco quiero convivir más de la cuenta contigo, eres una antipática de la cual estoy seguro no voy a aprender nada

Dicho esto pude ver claramente como ella tenia ganas de acecinarme, pero a mi no me preocupo en lo mas mínimo, después de todo, ella había comenzado.

-Bien entonces te pido que no estés tan cerca de mi – dijo ella

-Bien – le dije enojado

-BIEN – contesto ella mientras se iba caminando

Creo que estos meses serán extremadamente difíciles.

Natsuki POV

Sunny me estaba enseñando como se manejaban algunas cosas en la radio, ella sabe mucho de esto, y se nota que le encanta la radio.

-Y cuando vas a contestar una llamada de el publico presionas este botón – dijo ella

-Ya veo! Nunca antes había visto como se manejaba una radio, es decir, si he estado en algunas pero solo contesto los que el publico o el conductor piden y ya

-Si lo sé, te entiendo, yo estaría igual si no fuera porque dirigí una radio antes

-Es verdad, Yuri lo dijo anteriormente, tu y un chico, ¿verdad?

-Si! Yo y sungming oppa

-Sii… dime ¿Quien es él? ¿Es un idol?

-Sip, el también es parte de SM y es miembro de Super Junior

-Aaaa ya veo

Nos quedamos un minuto en silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablar

-¿Te confieso algo?

Yo la voltee a ver y le sonreí

-Si dime

-Bueno antes Sungming y yo éramos novios

Por alguna razón escuchar eso no me gusto, sin embargo no le di importancia y le conteste

-¿Enserio? Y ¿Tú tío lo sabia?

-¿Eh? ¿Mi tío? Hahahahaha por supuesto que si, pero no entiendo porque preguntas eso

-Bueno es que nuestro director no nos deja tener novias por eso yo pensé que…

-O no mi tío si nos deja mientras que el publico no se entere, de echo el algunas veces es él que nos da empujoncitos para salir con alguien.

-Woow eso si que es nuevo, pero me alegra que tu tío sea así – le dije sonriendo

-Si… de echo me sorprendió oír que una de las reglas que tenemos es que no nos podemos enamorar de ustedes

Me sonroje un poco pero después le conteste

-Hahahahahaha de seguro esa regla la puso nuestro director

Ella me sonrió y dijo – si debe ser lo más seguro

Los dos volvimos a sonreír y después me acorde de lo que me había dicho del chico ese

-Y bueno a todo esto dime… ¿Por qué cortaron?

-A bueno a él le empezó a gustar otra chica y además éramos buenos amigos por lo que no queríamos que nuestra amistad acabara por estar en una relación amorosa así que decidimos cortar.

-Ya veo

-Si, pero sabes el y yo seguimos siendo muy cercanos y prefiero que nos quedemos así – dijo ella sonriendo

-Supongo que tienes razón – le dije también sonriendo

-Natsuki-san…. Tu ¿no tienes a nadie que te guste?

Ante la pregunta me sorprendí y estoy seguro me puse rojo

-N-No.. Hahahahahaha

-Mmmm por lo nervioso que te pusiste yo creo que si, pero no importa, entiendo que no me tengas confianza ahora, espero que más adelante me lo puedas decir.

Después de que dijo esto se levanto y se fue, la vi irse y sin saber porque me puse nervioso, por alguna razón esa chica me pone nervioso.

Syo POV

Hyoyeon y yo habíamos ido a dar una vuelta por el estudio, desde que llegamos yo tenia ganas de ver los alrededores por lo que ella me propuso enseñarme el edificio.

-Y aquí es donde esta el estudio de danza – dijo ella – cuando son las actuaciones en vivo los diferentes artistas vienen a este estudio a practicar, de echo no falta mucho para que nosotras vengamos a practicar.

-Ya veo, es un lugar MUY amplio, me gusta

-Si la verdad es uno de mis lugares favoritos para bailar ya que en verdad es muy grande y puedes utilizarlo muy bien.

-Es verdad, ahora que recuerdo, tú eres la dancing queen de SNSD verdad

-Si es verdad, la verdad es que por supuesto que me gusta cantar pero lo que más amo es bailar, de echo por eso iba a salirme de SNSD

Ante esto me sorprendí

-¿QUÉ? Es enserio, pero si se nota que son muy unidas, al verlas nunca pensaría que alguna de ustedes se quisiera salir

-Hhahahahahaha si, somos muy unidas, y lo que te estoy diciendo fue cuando apenas empezábamos, veras antes cantábamos canciones, mmm, como decirlo, demasiado "cute" y eso no era para nada mi estilo por lo que me quería ir del grupo.

-Ya veo

-Pero después de pasar más tiempo con ellas simplemente ya no me quería ir y además después nos cambiaron el concepto así que esa idea fue borrada de mi mente.

-Entiendo….

-Pero bueno dejemos eso de lado, dime Syo-san, ¿quieres ver a la dancing queen de SNSD en acción?

-Eee, bueno, supongo que estaría bien hahahahahaha

-Bien entonces mira y aprende

Ella se dirigió a uno de los estéreos que se encontraban ahí y puso un disco, posteriormente una música muy movida empezó a sonar, ella se puso en medio del salón y sin más empezó a moverse de un lado y a otro y a bailar como nunca había visto bailar a alguien.

Sin lugar a dudas ella era asombrosa, así unos pasos que creo que ni en un millón de años yo podría ganar, su baile tenia demasiada energía y debo admitir que me sentía encantado al verla, sonreí, no cabe duda que es la dancing queen de SNSD.

Siguió bailando por un rato más hasta que paro, se acerco a mi agitadamente y me dijo

-¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusto?

-Eee bueno si estuvo genial!

Sus ojos brillaron – ¿enserio? Me alegro que te haya gustado

-Si, tu… definitivamente me vas a enseñar a bailar

Ella rio ante mi comentario y me dijo

-Por supuesto que lo hare

Los dos nos sonreímos para después salir del salón y regresar al estudio de radio.

Ren POV

Jessica caminaba de un lado a otro mientras que yo la veía sentado, no entendía porque estaba tan desesperada pero desde hace unos minutos no dejaba de pasearse por todo el lugar y se quejaba una y otra vez.

-En verdad que esto no es posible! – dijo ella – ella sabía que hoy teníamos muchas cosas que grabar, ¡¿dónde se supone que esta?!

-Ya tranquila Sica – dijo su estilista – ella no debe de tardar en llegar, ya sabes como son algunas grabaciones de programas, luego te tardan mucho.

-Si lo sé – suspiro – supongo que debo de relajarme

Dicho esto se sentó a lado de mi por lo que aproveche a hablarle

-Si que eres desesperada verdad

Ella me volteo a ver furiosa

-Si así es, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

-juum supongo que no

La verdad no le volví a hablar, odio a este tipo de chicas, son unas desquiciadas y mandonas. Suspire, maldigo el día en que al director se le ocurrió esta idea de venir a Corea del Sur.

El tiempo paso y Jessica se volvió a desesperar así que se levanto de su asiento y volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes, de un momento a otro se escucho como alguien entro corriendo.

-Ya llegue, ya llegue!, perdón por la tardanza – dijo una chica agitadamente, puso sus manos en sus rodillas y estaba tratando de recuperarse de todo lo que supongo había corrido

-Krystal! Se puede saber ¿por qué llegas tan tarde? – dijo Jessica enojada

-Lo lamento unni, pero en verdad se me hizo muy tarde

Jessica suspiro

-Esta bien no te preocupes, me altere un poco pero ya estoy bien, lo bueno es que ya llegaste – le dijo sonriendo

Tengo el presentimiento de que esta chica es bipolar, como sea me levante de mi asiento y me acerque a ellas, pude ver un parecido entre ellas, pero al mismo tiempo se veían muy diferentes, deje de pensar y decidí presentarme con la recién llegada.

-Mucho gusto, soy Ren Jingūji, miembro de STARISH un grupo japonés, y estoy aquí en corea para aprender más sobre los idols de aquí, es un placer conocerte. – agarre su mano y le di un beso a esta, vi como ella se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa, ante esto sonreí.

-M-Mucho gusto soy Jung Krystal de F(x) y el placer es mío – dijo con una sonrisa tímida

Estaba a punto de hablar pero vi como Jessica mequito la mano de Krystal y enojada me dijo

-¿Se puede saber que haces?

Yo la voltee a ver y sonreí – simplemente me estoy presentando

-Pues vaya manera de presentarte, déjame te digo que no quiero que te acerque tanto a mi hermana o te va a ir mal

-Tu hermana?

-Si, ¿Qué no lo sabias? Krystal es mi hermana y no quiero que un casanova como tu la este pretendiendo así que mejor aléjate de ella – dicho esto volteo a ver a su hermana – Krystal es hora de que empecemos las grabaciones

Krystal simplemente sonrió y me volteo a ver con cara de "perdónala por su actitud" y se fue con ella.

Vi como empezaban a grabar, no me había dado cuenta antes pero este programa trata sobre la vida de ellas dos, mientras veía como hablaban frente a la cámara me di cuenta que esa chica era completamente diferente cuando estaba con su hermana o cuando estaba con sus miembros, solo conmigo se comportaba así y no quisiera pero me da curiosidad saber porque y estoy seguro no me quedare con la duda por mucho tiempo.

Meroko POV

Haru-chan y yo acabamos de llegar al estadio en el cual se va a desarrollar el Dream concert, todo el día habíamos estado en la sala de música de SM, le enseñe muchas cosas a Haru-chan, la verdad es que ella es una buena compositora, sabe más de lo que creía y eso me emociona ya que creo que yo también podre aprender mucho de ella.

Ninguna de las chicas había llegado aun, sin embargo, todos saben que yo soy su compositora por lo que me permitieron pasar junto con Haru-chan a el camerino de las chicas y poder esperarlas a ellas y a los chicos en este.

Haru-chan y yo estábamos comiendo unos bocadillos que habían traído el staff del concierto y platicábamos sobre algunas composiciones que nos gustaban, en eso la puerta se abrió y entraron TTS junto con Otoya, Tokiya y Masato.

-Chicas! Que bien que ya llegaron, Haru-chan y yo los estábamos esperando

-Chicos! ¿Qué tal les fue hoy? – dijo Haru-chan

-Nanami! Nos fue muy bien gracias ¿que tal les fue a ustedes? – dijo Otoya

-Muy bien, Mero-san me enseño muchas cosas, estoy muy feliz – dijo ella sonriendo

-Me alegro que te hayas divertido Nanami-san – dijo Tiffany

-Por cierto, donde están las demás, acaso no han llegado – dijo Tae

-Nop, ustedes son las primeras en llegar – le dije

Nos pusimos a platicar de todo lo que habíamos echo hoy, y mientras lo hacíamos las demás chicas fueron llegando, hubo un momento en que todos menos Ren y Jessica ya estaban en el camerino.

-Bien al parecer solo falta Sica unni – dijo Seohyun

-Es verdad, de seguro se prolongaron las grabaciones, después de todo, acuérdense que Krystal estaba retrasada cuando nos la encontramos – dijo Sunny

-Es cierto! – dijo Hyoyeon – lo más seguro es que se retrasaron

-Bueno sea como sea, ustedes ya tienen que empezar a arreglarse – dije mientras me paraba – chicos, Haru-chan, vámonos, las chicas deben arreglarse, los guiare hacia sus lugares ya que no les había dicho pero conseguí buenos lugares para el show, y además los llevare a que conozcan a otros artistas – termine diciendo con una sonrisa

-SI! Que genial, muchas gracias Meroko-san – dijo Syo-kun

-Muy bien pues vámonos, chicas, mucha suerte y nos vemos al rato

Dicho esto salimos del camerino, íbamos de camino cuando tropezamos con Jessica y Ren, ellos venían corriendo, Jessica apenas y nos saludo, simplemente siguió corriendo hasta meterse al camerino, Ren lógicamente se quedo con nosotros.

-Bien ahora si ya estamos todos, vamos a que conozcan a algunos artistas, por el tiempo solo les podre presentar a 2 grupos, pero no se preocupen, después les presentare a otros, ¿okey?

-Si – contestaron algunos de ellos

Enseguida me dirigí al camerino de Super Junior

-Buenas noches chicos! – dije gritando

-Meroko! Gritaron ellos, todos se pararon y me saludaron

-¿Como están? Hace mucho que no los veía! – les dije

-Si, es que tanto tú como nosotros estamos ocupados, ¿cómo van las chicas con su comeback? Ya casi es ¿no? – dijo Leeteuk, el líder de SJ

-Muy bien, si ya casi es, de echo, en 2 semanas para ser exactos, estamos muy emocionadas, va a ser un gran comeback. – dije

-Por supuesto que así será, después de todo, son las reinas del K-pop – dijo Donghae

-Hahaha si… pero bueno, vine a presentarles a unos chicos – me hice a un lado para que se vieran – ellos son STARISH y QUARTATE NIGHT, y la chica que esta a mi lado es Nanami Haruka, su compositora, chicos, Haru-chan, ellos son Super Junior.

Dicho esto los tres grupos se presentaron entre si y hablaron de algunas cosas, como el porque estaban ahí, cuanto tiempo se quedarían y bueno todo eso.

-Bueno es hora de que nos vayamos ya que les voy a presentar a otras personas, nos vemos después chicos y por supuesto suerte esta noche – dije

-Gracias Meroko noona, nos vemos después chicos y les deseo suerte con las chicas – dijo Kanging guiñándoles.

salimos del camerino y me dirigí al siguiente, toque la puerta y pregunte si podía pasar a lo que me contestaron que sí, abrí la puerta y las cinco chicas de F(x) estaban sentadas y listas para cuando les llamaran, bueno a Krystal la estaban terminando de peinar, he de suponer que ella llego tarde como Jesscia

-Chicas que tal están? Vine a presentarles a unos chicos japoneses que vinieron a aprender algunas cosas sobre el K-POP, ellos son STARISH y QUARTATE NIGHT, chicos, ellas son F(x)

-Mucho gusto chicos, yo soy Victoria, la líder, y ellas son mis compañeras, Luna, Amber, Sulli y a la que están peinando es Krystal nuestra maknae – dijo Vic

-Oooo Hola Krystal – dijo Natsuki

-A si hola, es un gusto volverlos a ver – dijo Krystal

-E? Ya se conocían? – le pregunte

-Bueno.. solo a algunos no a todos – me dijo ella

-O ya veo hahahahahaha

Al igual que con Super Junior con las chicas platicaron de lo mismo y se empezaron a familiarizar con ellas

-Bien chicos ya es hora de irnos, tenemos que ir a buscar nuestros lugares, chicas mucha suerte y nos vemos después ¿vale? – dije mientras me despedía de ellas

-Si muchas gracias, y chicos, bienvenidos a la familia de SM, sabemos que no formaran parte de SM, pero convivirán mucho con nosotros – dijo Amber

-Si, muchas gracias - contestaron ellos

Salimos del camerino y nos fuimos a nuestros asientos, podía escuchar como los chicos junto con Haruka iban hablando sobre Super Junior y F(x), llegamos a nuestros asientos y poco después el concierto dio inicio y el presentador hablo.

-Muy buenas noches y bienvenidos a KBS dream concert

Se escucharon los gritos de todos los fans de los diferentes grupos, voltee a ver a mi alrededor, nosotros estábamos en la zona de los SONE, los fans de las chicas, por lo que traíamos en las manos los light sticks rosas, ya que el color oficial de las chicas es el rosa. El conductor volvió a hablar.

-Esta noche grandes estrellas del K-pop se presentaran así que les pido que se pongan a gusto y tomen toda la energía necesaria ya que la necesitaran, y bueno sin más que decir recibamos a BTS!

Todas las personas aplaudieron y cantaron al ritmo de cada uno de los grupos que salían, era un verdadero espectáculo, paso un tiempo hasta que Super Junior se presento, ellos como siempre lo hicieron bien, cantaron Mr. Simple y Sexy Free and Single, mostraron su fortaleza y todo lo bueno que tienen, su baile y canto fue muy bueno como siempre. Voltee a ver a los chicos y vi que se estaban divirtiendo, ellos bailaban y cantaban el coro ya que era muy pegadizo, puedo decir que se estaban divirtiendo.

Pasaron algunos grupos más y después sonó una música como de introducción, en la pantalla grande se vio cinco rostros que conocía perfectamente bien, F(x) estaba a punto de entrar y empezar su show, segundos después se escucho el ritmo de Electric Shock y Hot Summer, las chicas empezaron a cantar y a bailar, como siempre ellas se veían muy bonitas y en sincronía, una ves más voltee a ver a los chicos y al igual que cuando se presento Super Junior ellos se divertían y bailaban al ritmo de la música, bueno la verdad es que todos lo hacían menos alguien, Mikaze Ai.

El simplemente veía serio la presentación, no hacia ningún movimiento ni nada, la verdad me sorprendió porque de todos ellos siempre pensé que el más serio era Camus, pero Camus a pesar de que no bailaba, se le notaba que estaba divirtiéndose ya que estaba relajado en su asiento y sonreía, con arrogancia, pero sonreía, pero Ai estaba diferente el estaba como analizándolas, lo vi detenidamente y me di cuenta que no las estaba analizando a todas sino nada más a una, Krystal. No quise decir nada y mejor desvié la mirada, aunque sonreí, ¿podrá ser que a Ai le interese Krystal? Al pensar en ello me reí, eso es imposible, es decir a penas y la conoció hoy, aunque si lo analizo bien no se verían nada mal juntos.

Las chicas terminaron su participación con éxito, después de ellas siguieron dos grupos más, Sistar, un grupo de chicas que se estaban presentando acabaron y se fueron, inmediatamente salió el conductor y dijo que las siguientes eran las ultimas de la noche, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que era el turno de mis chicas, sonreí, la verdad esta vez no se que canciones canten ya que estuve ocupada y no me entrometí en los preparativos para este show, me emocionaba el pensar en las caras que pondrán los chicos porque estoy segura que se sorprenderán.

Todas las luces se apagaron y una voz empezó a hablar.

Señoras y Señores

Denle la Bienvenida a las Reinas del K-pop

Girls´Generation

Muchos gritos se empezaron a escuchar, gente de otros fandoms también gritaban, me sentí tan emocionada y feliz, no cabe duda que ellas son geniales. El escenario se puso todo rosa y empezó a salir humo de el. De la parte de arriba del escenario se vieron 4 chicas ascender lentamente, una vez que se pararon por completo en el escenario una música de introducción empezó a sonar y las chicas empezaron a bajar las escaleras del escenario, venían con trajes negros con toques en vino y dorado, se colocaron en sus posiciones y por estas me di cuenta que iban a empezar con The Boys, no tardo mucho en sonar el ritmo de la canción y las chicas empezaron su actuación.

I can tell you looking at me, I know what you see  
Any closer and you'll feel the heat (G.G)  
You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me,  
Every look will make it hard to breathe (Girls are back)  
Bring the boys out!

Con eso empezaron bien el baile, sus pasos eran muy fuertes, se les nota que tenían mucha emoción por dentro, junto con esto empezó a salir fuego del escenario y para hacerlo más espectacular todo el publico cantaba la canción junto con ellas, se escuchaba magnifico.

Soon as I step on the scene, I know they'll probably be watching me, watching me.  
Imma be the hottest in this spot there ain't no stopping me, stopping me  
I know life is a mystery, i'm gonna make history  
I'm taking it from the start

Call the emergency, i'm watching the phone ring  
I'm feeling this in my heart, my heart

B-bring the boys out.  
Girls' generation make you feel the heat  
And we doing all we can, we beat.  
B-bring the boys out.

We're born to win  
Better tell all your friends  
Cause we get it in, you know the girls  
B-bring the boys out.

Sin lugar a dudas las chicas estaban con todo esta noche y fue cuando me di cuenta porque, voltee a ver a los chicos y mi sonrisa se amplio aun más, ellos no hablaban, estaban parados y sorprendidos, MUY sorprendidos, no dejaban de ver el escenario, la verdad creo que se les esta a punto de caer la baba hahahahahha.

Girls bring the boys out!  
I wanna dance right now, we can show em' how the girls get down  
Yes we go for more than city road  
Number 1 everyone should know, check this out.

All the boys (all the boys) want my heart  
Better know how to rock and don't stop  
Oh gee, we make you so hot  
Girls' generation , we won't stop.

The boys es una de las cancines que más me gusta y siempre que la escucho la disfruto mucho.

Girls' generation make em' feel the heat  
And we doing all we can, we beat.  
B-bring the boys out.

We're born to win  
Better tell all your friends  
Cause we get it in, you know the girls  
B-bring the boys out.

La presentación de The Boys fue perfecta a pesar de que se saltaron algunas partes de la canción, esto lo hicieron de seguro para ganar tiempo y que la próxima canción durara más. En cuanto hicieron la pose final de la canción se volvieron a levantar y empezaron a caminaron con elegancia y mucho porte hacia en frente del escenario, se empezó a escuchar una parte del ritmo de I Got a Boy, la ultima canción que sacaron y me di cuenta que era la próxima que iban a cantar, cuando menos me di cuenta ellas estaban a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, ya que estábamos en los primeros lugares y se posicionaron en sus lugares para dar inicio a la canción.

Ayo! GG!

Con ese grito de Sooyoung dio inicio I Got a Boy.

Yeah Yeah shijakhae bolkka?  
Omo! yae jom bwahra yae, museun ili isseotkillae meoril jallatdae? eung?  
Omo! tto yae jom borago! meoributeo balkkeutkkaji seutayili bakkwiiyeosseo  
waeh keuraetdae? kunggeumhae jukkenne waeh keuraetdae? marhae bwahbwah jom

La canción es una combinación de pop con hip/hop, la verdad me siento muy orgullosa de esta canción ya que a parte de que es un estilo muy diferente al de ellas, debo de decir que no sé como lo hicieron pero la canción es perfecta.

Ha Ha! Let me introduce myself! Here comes trouble! ttara hae!  
o oo ye o. oo ye o neo jalnasseo cheongmal!

jiga mwonde? utkyeo. neomu kotdae sen geo ani? nabogo pyeongbeomhadanda yae  
eo~~keu namja wahnjeon mame deureonna bwah!  
maldo andwaeh! maldo andwaeh!  
neomu yeppeojigo sekshihae jyeosseo keu namja ttaemuniji? mureobol ppeon haetdanikka? neo bakkun hwahjangpumi mwonji

sashil na, cheoeum bwahsseo sangcheo ibeun yasu gateun gipeun nun  
yaegiman haedo eojil haetdanikka?  
neo jalnasseo cheongmal! jalnasseo cheongmal!

o oo ye o. oo ye o neo jalnatda cheongmal!  
o oo ye o. oo ye o neo jalnasseo cheongmal!

Ayo! Stop! Let me put it down another way.

El paso que hicieron en esta parte es el paso más famoso y complicado de esta canción, de echo me atrevo a decir que esta canción tiene la coreografía más complicada que ellas han hecho.

I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da kajyeogan  
I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy awesome boy wahnjeon banhaenna bwah

La canción iba perfecta, cada vez que las veo en el escenario me emociono, y eso que ya pasaron 7 años desde su debut, cada día me siento más orgullosa de ser su compositora, no podría pedir nada mejor, seguí disfrutando de la presentación, haru-chan y yo bailábamos al ritmo de la música y cantábamos, ella solo cantaba las partes de las que se acordaba y yo cantaba la canción completa, el ambiente como siempre era asombroso y lleno de encanto, solo ellas podían lograr esto.

I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da kajyeogan  
I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy awesome boy wahnjeon banhaenna bwah

I got a boy meotjin!

La canción termino y el publico se volvió loco, gritaban y apoyaban a las chicas de una manera magnifica, yo volví a sonreír y de pronto me acorde que los chicos también estaban ahí así que decidí hablarles.

-Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? – para mi sorpresa no recibí respuesta

al ver que no me contestaban voltee a verlos y estaban igual que cuando los había volteado a ver la ultima vez, no dejaban de ver el escenario, parecía como si estuvieran bajo un hechizo.

Sonreí, si que estaban bajo un hechizo, y puedo asegurar que no saldrán de el.

Muy bien chicos ahora si este es el capitulo de hoy, como siempre (lamentablemente) lamento la tardanza pero no me había llegado la inspiración para este cap, pero bueno, agradezco que sigan esta historia y bueno hablare del cap ¿Qué les pareció? En verdad espero les guste, se me ocurrieron muchas ideas nuevas mientras lo escribía y la verdad me divertí mucho, ame escribir sobre otros artistas pero sobre todo ame incluir a Krystal hahahahahaha tengo muchos planes para ella y Ai, y bueno ya no tengo nada más que decir hahahahaha, si quieren ver la presentación de las chicas solo pongan en youtube SNSD dream concert y les aparecerá, la verdad espero que si la vean, pero bueno, muchas gracias por leer y como siempre gracias a Terie, en verdad por ti sigo escribiendo, les mando muchos besos y nos leemos!


End file.
